Résistance désespérée! Les deux assassins
by San999
Summary: Une histoire racontant le début de l'attaque des cyborgs du futur, du point de vue de ces derniers, puis de Bulma. Cette fic est liée à "D'humains à cyborgs", qui est aussi sur ce cite, mais il n'est pas obligé de la lire pour comprendre l'histoire.


Le jeune homme aux cheveux peignés avec une raie au milieu et dont le noir lui tombait presque sur les épaules, ouvrit ses yeux perçants d'un bleu cristallin. Il entendit une voix âgée.

« - N°17, tu es réveillé ? »

Il posa un pied hors du caisson, puis un autre. Il observa les environs. N°18 n'avait pas encore été activée. Il regarda Gero qui n'avait pas changé. Des rides sillonnaient son visage. Ses cheveux gris décoiffés couraient de sa calvitie jusque plus bas que ses épaules et s'accordaient à la couleur de sa moustache. Un regard d'un orange cruel complétait son sourire sardonique. Il portait une blouse blanche sur un ensemble beige. Le cyborg riva ses yeux sur la main du vieillard. Il portait la télécommande de désactivation. Il dit obséquieusement :

« Bonjour, Dr. Gero.

- Hein... ? Tu me salues ? » fit le vieillard, légèrement surpris.

« Bien sûr, vous êtes mon créateur. »

Le "créateur" en question sembla soulagé. N°17 sourit intérieurement. Le savant appuya alors sur l'interrupteur du caisson de N°18.

« Et N°18... »

Le sarcophage s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître, les yeux ouverts, la jeune femme blonde, une coiffure semblable et un regard identique à son frère. Elle sortit et observa son jumeau. Ils portaient encore tous les deux les mêmes tenues que lors de leur kidnapping. Le jeune homme était habillé d'un t-shirt noir d'où dépassaient les manches d'un pull blanc qu'il portait en dessous. Son jean déchiré, attaché avec une ceinture de cuir brun munie d'une boucle cuivre et sur lequel une ceinture d'arme avec colt et munitions tombait, recouvrait le bas de son t-shirt. Un foulard orange ornait son cou. Des chaussettes vertes recouvrant le bas de son pantalon, étaient enfilées sous ses baskets bleu clair montantes aux lacets et aux bouts blancs. Tandis que le gilet en jeans de la jeune femme était ouvert sur son pull noir et laissait apparaître ses manches bleu clair à fines rayures. Une mini-jupe assortie à la veste était tenue par une ceinture semblable à celle de son frère et recouvrait un pantalon noir qui lui moulait les jambes. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de bottes de cuir brun. Une sorte de noeud papillon rouge sur lequel était inscrit deux R en blanc, était imprimé sur le côté gauche du t-shirt du jeune homme. Le même signe était cousu en plus grand dans le dos du gilet de N°18. Il s'agissait du symbole de l'armée du Red Ribbon. N°17 fit un signe de la tête à sa jumelle. Elle regarda du coin des yeux la main de Gero et vit la télécommande.

« Bonjour, Dr. Gero. »

Encore une fois, le vieillard souffla.

« Je suis soulagé. Lorsque je vous ai conçus, je vous ai donné l'énergie infinie et une si grande puissance que vous êtes devenus indépendants, et avez refusé de m'obéir. »

Il croyait vraiment que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils se rebellaient ? Ils en grincèrent des dents.

« Finalement, cette opération aura été inutile. Mais comme on dit, deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. »

Les deux anciens délinquants furent interloqués par les propos de leur concepteur. Celui-ci remarquant leur air intrigué sourit narquoisement.

« J'ai injecté une nano-puce reliée à vos systèmes explosifs dans mon coeur. Si mon coeur cesse de battre plus de trente secondes, ils exploseront. Si je meurs, vous mourrez. »

Les deux cyborgs firent mine que cela leur était égal, mais ils bouillonnaient de rage intérieurement. Il les avait pris au piège. Ils ne pourraient plus se dépêtrer de son influence. N°17 tenta tout de même :

« C'était inutile. Vous nous avez bien réparés.

- J'ai préféré être prudent, vu votre réaction les deux dernières fois. »

Les deux jeunes ne répondirent rien. Leur colère et leur désespoir étaient à leur comble. Ils allaient devoir être indéfiniment les jouets de cette ordure, condamnés à mourir quand lui mourrait. Ils ne pouvaient que poursuivre leur comédie en espérant trouver un jour la faille. Le scientifique posa alors la télécommande.

« Bon ! Ceci ne m'est plus utile. Venons-en au fait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Gokû est en ce moment même en train de se battre contre un extraterrestre nommé Cold. Je ne connais pas encore les circonstances de ce combat ni d'où vient ce Cold, car je n'ai pas encore pu lire les données de mon robot-espion. Je n'ai pris connaissance de ce combat que par la télé. Il semblerait que ce combat dure depuis assez longtemps. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que cet extraterrestre donne énormément de difficultés à Gokû et il a déjà dévasté une grande partie de la planète. J'ai peur qu'il ne finisse par le tuer ! Et ça, il en est hors de question ! C'est à moi de l'éliminer ! J'ai mesuré leurs forces de combat et même si elles sont bien plus gigantesques que ce que j'avais calculé, vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à les vaincre. Je vous demande donc d'aller les tuer tous les deux, ainsi que les amis de Gokû qui sont aussi sur les lieux. Ils sont en ce moment au point 2'345 et 15'671. Exterminez-les tous !

- Oui. Entendu, » répondirent-ils faussement, toujours bouillonnant de rage.

Ils sortirent du laboratoire cavernicole et s'envolèrent. Gero les regarda partir. Il rentra dans son antre et frappa du poing contre un mur. Il se mit à réfléchir.

« Et merde ! Tout ce travail durant des années pour finalement devoir me précipiter à cause de ce maudit extraterrestre... Enfin... Cela aurait pu être pire... Gokû aurait pu être tué par Cold tout de suite... Mais il tient le coup, j'ai même eu le temps de faire cette opération... D'ailleurs, il m'a étonné... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle puissance ! Elle dépasse tout ce que j'avais calculé ! J'aurais dû continuer à regarder les données récoltées par mon robot-espion. Je pensais que cela ne me serait plus utile. Mais finalement, je n'ai pas fini d'apprendre sur Gokû et ses amis... Si je les avais suivis sur Namekk, je n'en serais peut-être pas là... ... Enfin... Tout sera bientôt fini. »

Il soupira et alla regarder l'écran retransmettant les données de son robot-espion. Il ne l'avait plus allumé depuis plus d'un an avant que les informations passant à la télévision ne l'y poussassent. Il fut surpris par ce qu'il vit.

Pendant ce temps, les jumeaux volaient à une vitesse fulgurante. Non pas parce qu'ils voulaient exécuter leur mission le plus vite possible, mais parce que c'était le seul moyen pour eux d'évacuer leur rage. Ils n'échangeaient pas un mot. Ils se demandaient si Gero avait dit vrai pour la nano-puce reliée à leur système explosif. Ils ne pouvaient pas en être sûrs, mais avec un homme comme lui, ils ne voulaient pas en prendre le risque. Ils le savaient suffisamment dérangé pour faire une telle chose. Ils se demandaient s'ils pourraient fuir plutôt que de suivre ses ordres. Mais ils ignoraient s'il n'avait pas encore un autre moyen de les maintenir sous sa coupe. Ils se sentaient pris au piège. Ils étaient devenus ses esclaves. Cela les remplit d'un désespoir et d'une rage qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Mais leur propriété de cyborgs faisaient qu'ils n'en laissaient rien paraître. Ils n'étaient plus humains, juste de vulgaires machines au service d'un psychopathe. Leurs pensées furent interrompues.

« La situation a changé. »

Ils stoppèrent net leur progression. Il leur avait donc aussi installé une puce de transmission. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé de leurs véritables sentiments envers lui...

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda N°18.

- Je ne sais pas très bien, mais la puissance de Cold s'est mise à baisser et Gokû a repris l'avantage, répondit le docteur. Allez tout de même sur place, juste au cas où. Mais n'intervenez pas. »

Les exécutants obtempérèrent, poursuivant leur vol. Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur les lieux. Il régnait une atmosphère d'apocalypse. Tout était ravagé sur des kilomètres et les bâtiments étaient tous écroulés. Les routes étaient crevassées et des carcasses de véhicules jonchaient le paysage. Ils se cachèrent derrière des immeubles en ruine pour assister au combat. Ils furent étonnés par l'apparence de Gokû. Il était recouvert de son propre sang. De ses vêtements en lambeaux, seuls subsistaient son pantalon troué de partout, dont la couleur était cachée par le sang qui le maculait, et ses bottes bleu marine. Mais ce qui attira leur attention étaient ses cheveux. D'ordinaire touffus, ébouriffés et d'un noir de jais, ils étaient cette fois-ci dressés sur sa tête et brillaient d'une couleur or. De plus, ses yeux habituellement ébènes et joviaux, lançaient à présent un regard perçant d'émeraude. Sans que les jumeaux n'aient à demander quoi que ce soit, Gero dit:

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi Gokû a cette apparence. Peut-être qu'en regardant les données, j'en apprendrai plus. »

Ils ne répondirent rien. Ils examinèrent son adversaire, Cold. Il ressemblait à une espèce de lézard à visage et corps humains, dont la queue aussi longue que lui-même fouettait l'air. Son corps totalement nu et sans le moindre poil n'avait cependant pas de sexe apparent. Sa peau blanche et semblable à du cuir était recouverte par des sortes de cuirasses bleu ciel sur le sommet du crâne, les épaules, le ventre, les avant-bras et les tibias. Des trous semblaient lui servir d'oreilles. Ses pieds étaient munis de trois longs doigts. Mais ce qui marqua le plus les observateurs furent ses yeux. Sans arcades sourcilières, perçants, d'un rouge sang intense, ils reflétaient une cruauté qui leur rappelait celui qu'ils savaient à présent se nommer Tambourine, l'assassin de leurs parents. Cold semblait essoufflé et ruisselait d'un sang bleu.

Les amis du protecteur de la Terre et le fils de celui-ci assistaient au combat de loin. Ils semblaient également blessés, mais moins gravement.

Les jumeaux virent encore les adversaires s'échanger quelques coups, Gokû ayant clairement l'avantage. Soudainement, l'extraterrestre propulsa violemment son adversaire avec de la télékinésie et s'éleva dans les airs, levant un doigt au ciel et hurlant :

« Ça suffit ! Je vais faire sauter cette putain de planète et toi avec, foutue vermine ! »

Un sourire enragé au visage, il forma une boule d'énergie rouge, au-dessus de son doigt. Son adversaire était encore à terre. Les cyborgs allaient intervenir avant que la Terre n'explose pour de bon. Mais un kikoha frappa Cold, le faisant lâcher son attaque qui fila dans les confins de l'espace. Les observateurs considérèrent l'homme aux cheveux noirs dressés sur la tête, le prince des Saiyans, Vegeta, qui venait de tirer. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeau et son corps blessé. Il ne lui restait plus que le haut de son pantalon en tissu brun et ses baskets. Le lézard humanoïde lui lança un regard furieux, mais se reconcentra sur son principal ennemi qui préparait une technique, le Kamehameha. L'extraterrestre allait recommencer son coup, mais l'attaque du mari de Chichi le toucha de plein fouet avant qu'il ne pût recharger son énergie. Une gigantesque déflagration eut lieu, qui balaya tout avant de filer au-delà du ciel. Quand la fumée se dissipa, les jumeaux purent voir Gokû souffler et Cold à terre, dans une véritable mare de sang bleu. Le vainqueur s'approcha et dit à son adversaire :

« Vous n'auriez pas dû venir... Je vous ai même donné une seconde chance...

- Pi... Pitié...

- Je ne commettrai pas une seconde fois la même erreur. »

Ce disant, il tendit son bras et un kikoha en sortit, désintégrant l'extraterrestre. Les cheveux et les yeux de Gokû redevinrent alors ce qu'ils avaient toujours été, noirs. Il s'effondra au sol.

Six personnes se précipitèrent vers lui, en volant. Les envoyés de Gero observèrent les six arrivants. Tous étaient blessés et avaient leurs vêtement en lambeaux. En premier lieu, un jeune garçon d'environ six ans, Gohan, le fils du vainqueur, qui ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Derrière ce garçon, un petit chauve sans nez arrivait. Six petits points étaient tatoués sur le front de Kulilin au-dessus de ses grands yeux charbon. Suivait le Namekk, comme en témoignait sa peau verte. Le crâne chauve de Piccolo était muni de deux antennes sur le front, sous lequel ses yeux affichaient leur regard nocturne perçant. Venait ensuite un humain avec deux vieilles cicatrices au visage. Les cheveux de jais de Yamcha étaient coiffés dans une coupe au bol. Derrière lui se trouvait encore un homme caractérisé par son crâne lisse et son troisième oeil au milieu du front, aussi noir et perçant que les deux autres. C'était Ten Shin Han. Enfin, son très petit ami, affichait son visage de poupée de porcelaine au teint blanc et aux joues rouges. Les grands yeux ébènes de Chaozu accentuaient son aspect de poupée chauve.

Lorsque Gohan et Kulilin relevèrent Gokû, tout le monde le félicita.

« Hé ! Hé ! Quand je l'ai vu se mettre à cent pour cent de sa force, j'ai vite compris qu'il avait le même défaut que son fils. Il perd rapidement son énergie une fois à fond. Même s'il était plus fort que moi, je n'avais plus qu'à tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise. »

Il lança alors un sourire à Vegeta qui était resté en retrait.

« Merci, Vegeta ! »

Celui-ci prit une mine renfrognée et répondit.

« Peuh ! Ne te méprends pas ! »

Il partit alors précipitamment en volant. Arriva bientôt un petit avion jaune à l'étrange forme d'hélicoptère. En sortit, une femme à la coupe afro violette, dont le gilet bleu foncé s'accordait à son serre-tête et ses chaussettes. Un homme assez enveloppé, aux longs cheveux noirs et dont le kimono beige et le sabre lui donnait de faux airs de rônin, ainsi qu'un petit chat au pelage bleu et blanc volant et parlant descendirent après elle. C'était Bulma Brief, la fille du propriétaire de la fameuse Capsule Corp., accompagnée de Yajirobê et Pu-Ehr. L'homme sortit un petit sachet dont il prit un senzu, la graine panacée, qu'il donna à Gokû qui se rétablit aussitôt.

« C'est bon ! Vous pouvez rentrer, » dit Gero à travers la micro-puce.

« Vous ne voulez pas qu'on les tue ? » s'étonna le garçon.

« Non, ce n'est pas le moment. Rentrez tout de suite ! C'est un ordre ! »

Les jumeaux étaient interloqués. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'ils les tuent ? C'était pourtant ce qu'il désirait. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre son attitude. N°17 et N°18 observèrent un instant ce petit monde se réjouir de leur victoire et planifier la recherche des dragonballs pour ressusciter toutes les victimes. Ils réalisèrent alors qu'ils avaient été sur le point de tuer, alors qu'ils se l'étaient interdit durant des années... Et un jour ou l'autre, ils allaient les tuer, s'ils restaient sous le joug de Gero. Non sans amertume, les cyborgs obéirent à l'ordre de leur concepteur et rentrèrent.

Ils arrivèrent au laboratoire cavernicole. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé depuis leur dernier réveil. L'entrée était fermée par une énorme porte en titane massif. De nombreux fils électriques, câbles et machines longeaient les murs laissés à l'état de roche brute. Plusieurs plans et petits appareils s'éparpillaient sur les quelques bureaux. Au centre était disposée la table d'opération sur laquelle les deux jeunes avaient été cybernétisés. Leurs deux sarcophages métalliques munis chacun d'un hublot et numérotés dix-sept et dix-huit, adossés sur un mur, reposaient à la verticale sur des socles, des gros tuyaux en sortant depuis leur sommet. Les lieux étaient incroyablement bien rangés et éclairés pour un laboratoire aménagé dans une grotte par un savant fou. N°18 demanda au scientifique pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu qu'ils tuent ses ennemis.

« Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment.

- Pourtant, nous sommes bien plus forts qu'eux et nous aurions pu les éliminer facilement. Et nous n'avons pas de défauts. Nous sommes les créatures parfaites, comme vous le souhaitiez...

- La ferme, tas de ferraille ! Vous n'avez pas à contester mes ordres ! Vous m'appartenez et me devez obéissance ! Un point c'est tout ! Vous n'êtes que des outils pour ma vengeance ! Mon arme parfaite viendra plus tard ! »

Les jumeaux continrent leur rage et se contentèrent d'acquiescer. Des outils ? Ils n'étaient que de vulgaires outils ? S'ils avaient pu le tuer en cet instant, cela n'aurait pas tardé. Il les avait humiliés, torturés, leur avait enlevé tout ce qui leur était cher pour les transformer en instruments de sa vengeance. Ils devaient garder sa confiance et obtenir des informations auprès de lui, s'ils voulaient s'échapper. Ils ne souhaitaient pas tuer ces gens. Ils ne les connaissaient pas et se fichaient d'eux. N°18 n'avait posé sa question que pour comprendre les agissements du vieillard. Ils devaient tenir.

Gero, alla vers son ordinateur pour analyser les dernières données recueillies. Il appris donc d'où venait ce Cold. Gokû et les autres avaient ainsi affronté un homme nommé Freeza sur Namekk. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi Son et les siens l'avaient rencontré là-bas, mais apparemment, il était sensé être le numéro un de l'univers en terme de puissance. Il sourit à ce titre, car ses cyborgs étaient bien plus forts que lui. Gokû l'avait vaincu en devenant le Super Saiyan. Gero ne put pas en savoir plus sur ce Super Saiyan de légende, mais en tout cas, c'était une transformation qui conférait une énorme puissance.

Freeza était alors revenu sur Terre pour se venger de sa défaite et il était accompagné de son père, Cold. Étrangement, à son arrivée sur Terre, celui-ci n'était pas le même que lors du combat. Il était beaucoup plus grand et avait un aspect plus bestial, que ses grandes cornes grises accentuaient. Sa peau mauve était munie de carapaces blanches et roses sur la tête, les avant-bras, les tibias et le bout de sa queue. Une cape violette recouvrait une armure recouvrant son buste. Quant à son fils, il ressemblait à son père lorsque celui-ci avait affronté Son, si ce n'était qu'il était en grande partie mécanisé, sans doute était-ce dû aux blessures infligées par le Super Saiyan sur Namekk.

Ils allaient commencer à s'attaquer à la Terre, mais Gokû s'était alors téléporté devant eux avec une technique étrange. Il avait rapidement mis l'ancien numéro un à terre, tandis que ses amis avaient tué les hommes de main. Mais Son, lui, n'avait pas achevé son adversaire et avait même laissé à l'autre ennemi le choix de partir, s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir. Gero grogna à cette scène. Épargner ce maudit extraterrestre alors qu'il avait froidement assassiné le Commandant-en-Chef Red, quatorze ans plus tôt. Le savant enrageait. Cependant Cold avait lui-même achevé son fils en disant que celui-ci ne lui était plus utile. Apparemment, il s'était servi de lui pour ne pas avoir à faire "le sale travail". Il semblait ne pas aimer l'effort. Il avait ensuite proposé à Son de devenir son fils. Devant le refus de celui-ci, l'envahisseur avait alors commencé une métamorphose qu'il prétendait n'avoir jamais pratiquée avant. Il avait ainsi pris l'apparence qu'il avait lors de son combat. La bataille s'était étendue dans des proportions titanesques et les deux adversaires s'étaient déplacés sur plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, faisant plusieurs victimes dans leur combat. Les amis du protecteur de la Terre avaient essayé de lui porter assistance, mais s'étaient révélés inutiles.

Le savant ingurgitait toutes ces nouvelles informations. Il se disait que décidément, il aurait dû suivre Son et les autres sur Namekk avec son robot-espion. Il voulait étudier les données qu'il venait de recueillir sur Freeza, Cold, le Super Saiyan et la mystérieuse téléportation de Gokû. Il devait donner des cellules de ces deux extraterrestres à sa principale création, son arme ultime, la créature parfaite. Cell. Il pianota sur son ordinateur et constata que celui-ci avait déjà prévu de donner des cellules des deux envahisseurs au mutant. Il était vrai qu'il avait programmé son ordinateur pour s'occuper du monstre pendant que lui-même réparait N°16, N°17 et N°18.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, docteur Gero ? »

N°17 avait interrompu ses pensées. Il désignait l'écran où s'affichaient les données sur celui qui était conçu pour l'absorber.

« Ça ? Et bien, c'est ma véritable créature parfaite, Cell.

- Pourtant nous sommes vos plus puissantes créatures.

- Pff ! Vous ? Je vous l'ai dit, N°17, vous n'êtes que des outils. »

Gero se garda bien de préciser que Cell ne serait complet qu'une fois qu'il aurait absorbé les deux cyborgs. Ceux-ci, bien que n'ayant pas le moindre soupçon à ce sujet, étaient intrigués par cette insistance à les traiter comme de simples outils, alors qu'ils étaient ses "oeuvres" les plus puissantes.

« Mais il n'est qu'à l'état de projet, non ? » s'enquit N°18.

« Non, il est au sous-sol avec N°16. Il n'est encore qu'à l'état larvaire, mais il sera doté d'une puissance incommensurable.

- Plus que nous ? » demanda ironiquement l'ancien délinquant, incrédule.

« Absolument ! Vous n'aurez rien à voir avec lui ! Vous n'êtes que des boîtes de conserves comparés à ce qu'il sera ! Ce n'est qu'à travers lui que j'obtiendrai ma vengeance !

- Dans ce cas, poursuivit la cyborg, pourquoi nous avoir kidnappés et cybernétisés ?

- Ces tas de ferraille commencent à poser beaucoup trop de questions, » pensa Gero. Il reprit à haute voix:

« Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! Vous n'êtes pas là pour penser, mais pour m'obéir ! C'est clair ?

- Puis-je me permettre une dernière question, maître ? » Elle faillit se mordre la langue en prononçant ce dernier mot.

« J'ai dit non ! Je n'ai pas à répondre à vos questions idiotes ! Alors, maintenant, laissez-moi analyser les données en paix, sinon, je vous désactive. »

Cette fois-ci, les jumeaux se turent. Ils contenaient leurs envies de meurtre. Ils espéraient bien les satisfaire un jour. Le dangereux génie, de son côté, se remit à analyser toutes les nouvelles données.

Ainsi s'écoula un an. L'ancien membre du Red Ribbon le passa à essayer de mieux comprendre tout ce qu'il avait appris. Il était chaque fois plus fasciné par ce qu'il découvrait et s'était remis à espionner Gokû et ses amis. Il ne s'occupa que très peu de ses cyborgs. Initialement, il avait prévu de les réparer pour qu'ils lui obéissent. Il avait aussi pensé en profiter pour améliorer encore leur niveau, pour que sa créature parfaite, Cell, en bénéficie également. Mais l'arrivée de Cold avait chamboulé tous ses projets. Il s'était totalement replongé dans ses recherches sur les guerriers. De plus, ayant constaté que N°17 et N°18 étaient devenus obéissants, il n'avait plus jugé nécessaire de continuer leur réparation, même si cela aurait pu être utile pour améliorer encore leur puissance. Il était trop absorbé par l'analyse des différentes données pour s'inquiéter de ce qui n'était finalement qu'un perfectionnement superflu.

Les jumeaux étant tout de même trop curieux à son goût et leur comportement étant parfois étrange, il commençait à se demander s'ils lui étaient si fidèles que ça. Il leur avait donc implanté une puce à chacun, qui leur infligeaient une grande douleur lorsqu'il appuyait sur la télécommande qui était reliée à ce système. Il pouvait ainsi leur faire comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout leur curiosité. Il y avait trouvé un certain plaisir, dominer les êtres qui étaient alors certainement les plus puissants de l'univers. Mais après tout, c'était naturel, il était leur maître, leur créateur.

Il avait durant ce temps voulu vérifier s'il avait bien réparé N°16. Constatant que l'androïde était toujours aussi pacifiste, il décida finalement de le détruire. En cas d'urgence, il avait à présent N°17 et N°18 qui lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'oeil.

Ceux-ci, de leur côté, sombraient de plus en plus dans leur haine envers leur concepteur. Ils se sentaient chaque jour plus humiliés par lui. Ils n'étaient guère plus que de vulgaires instruments pour lui et il le leur faisait bien comprendre. Toutes leurs pensées étaient orientées vers cette haine. Peu à peu, ils sentaient leur passé humain disparaître, comme une illusion. Il leur semblait n'avoir jamais été que des jouets pour ce psychopathe. Ils n'avaient plus au fond d'eux que cette rancoeur pour celui qui leur avait tout pris.

Mais au bout de cette année, l'impensable se produisit. Son Gokû mourut. Il succomba à une maladie du coeur foudroyante. Il périt dans l'impuissance générale de sa famille et de ses amis. Gero avait lui aussi assisté à travers son robot-espion à la mort de celui qui avait été l'objet de sa rancune durant de longues années. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était fini. Il ne pourrait plus assouvir sa vengeance. Même Shenron ne pourrait plus le ressusciter. Non seulement il s'agissait de sa deuxième mort, mais le dragon sacré ne pouvait de toute façon pas ramener à la vie quelqu'un décédé naturellement. Gero entra dans une rage folle. Il pleurait, hurlait, renversait tout ce qui se trouvait sur les bureaux, les frappant des poings.

« Non ! Comment cette vermine a pu mourir autrement que par mes mains ! Je ne pourrai jamais obtenir ma vengeance ! Je n'ai vécu que pour ça durant quinze ans ! »

Le reste ne ressemblait qu'à des plaintes bestiales. Il était empli d'une fureur paroxystique. Il maudissait l'univers entier de lui avoir ôté sa vengeance. Les jumeaux regardèrent, surpris, le vieillard perdre toute raison. Finalement, ils eurent un léger sourire en coin. Voir ainsi son unique but détruit, leur procura un grand plaisir. N°17 ne put contenir une phrase pleine de sarcasme.

« Peuh ! C'est de ta faute. Si tu nous avais demandé de le tuer, il y a un an... »

Quand le désespéré entendit cela, il trouva alors ce sur quoi il allait évacuer toute sa rage.

« Comment oses-tu ! Et tu me tutoies maintenant, en plus ? Vous allez voir, sales boîtes de conserve ! »

Il prit la télécommande qui lui permettait d'infliger les plus atroces douleurs à ses créatures. Ils auraient largement eu le temps de l'arrêter, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient le tuer. Ils se résignèrent donc à le laisser faire. Le savant actionna donc le bouton. Les deux victimes furent prises d'une vive souffrance dans tous leur corps et s'écroulèrent. C'était exactement comme si on avait introduit une perceuse dans leurs entrailles. La douleur était extrêmement vive. À chaque fois qu'il leur infligeait cela, ils se rappelaient la douleur de leur cybernétisation et leur totale impuissance. Leur revenaient aussi à l'esprit les images qu'il leur avait montré pour tenter de les conditionner. La trahison et la mort de leur père. La mort de Soy. Ils se remémoraient aussi chacune des déceptions qu'ils avaient subies. Chaque blessure. La première mort de leurs parents. La tombent qu'ils creusèrent pour eux. La réaction froide de leur géniteurs, quand ils furent ressuscités. La dureté de leur père qui en suivit. La dépression et l'apathie de leur mère. La nuit où elle s'était saoulée, alors que son fils était à l'hôpital. Son enfoncement dans la dépression, dans l'indifférence de leur père. Puis, la mort de leur mère. La trahison de leur gang. Leur kidnapping. Les tortures subies des mains de Gero. La douleur. Le désespoir. La colère. La rage. La haine...

Le tortionnaire leur donna d'autres décharges. Ils se convulsionnaient.

« Tas de ferrailles ! Quand allez-vous comprendre que je suis votre maître ! Vous n'avez de la valeur que parce que je vous en donne ! Vous me devez tout ! Vous n'êtes rien que je ne vous demande d'être ! »

En plus des décharges, il se mit à les frapper. Ses coups étaient ridicules pour la puissance des cyborgs. Mais ils ressentaient surtout l'humiliation. Ils enrageaient, mais ne pouvaient réagir. Au bout de plusieurs chocs, le tortionnaire posa son pied sur la tête de N°18.

« Alors ? Qui est le maître ? »

Comme il n'y avait pas de réponse, il recommença à appuyer sur le bouton.

« Qui est le maître ! »

Ils ne criaient pas. Ils refusaient de crier, de lui donner ce plaisir. Mais N°17, sur qui son concepteur avait cette fois posé son pied, dit tout de même.

« V... Vous... Docteur Gero...

- Bien ! C'est parfait ! Et toi, N°18 ? Tu ne dis rien ?

- Vous... êtes notre maître...

- Et vous ne me présentez pas d'excuses... ? »

Les jumeaux serrèrent les dents, mais finir par lui donner satisfaction.

« Je vous déconseille de recommencer à vous moquer de moi. »

Il posa alors sa télécommande et tapa une dernière fois sur un bureau.

« Merde ! »

Les cyborgs se relevèrent douloureusement et l'observèrent se retirer dans sa chambre, dont l'entrée se trouvait au fond de la grotte. Cette fois-ci ce fut à leur tour d'évacuer leur colère. Ils frappèrent tous deux du pied et des fissures apparurent sur le sol. Cela ne les soulagea pas, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre.

Le génie fou resta longtemps dans sa chambre, sans en sortir. Les jumeaux entendaient souvent, avec satisfaction, des sanglots et des cris de colère. Après plusieurs jours, il finit tout de même par en sortir. Il ne prononça pas une seule parole. Il avait l'air frais, pour quelqu'un qui avait passé plusieurs jours à se morfondre. Il se dirigea vers son ordinateur et commença à travailler.

« Que comptez-vous faire ? » s'enquit N°18.

« Dois-je te rappeler que je n'apprécie pas la curiosité ? »

La jeune femme se tut. Gero s'était bel et bien décidé pour un nouveau but. Puisqu'il ne pourrait plus tuer Gokû, il allait réaliser le rêve du Commandant-en-Chef Red de domination mondiale. Mais avant cela, il voulait acquérir l'immortalité. Cette envie le travaillait depuis un long moment déjà. Il allait la concrétiser. Pour y arriver, il allait se cybernétiser. Il devait donc créer un autre androïde qui pourrait l'opérer. La conception de N°19 allait commencer. Il n'avait plus les moyens de concevoir une nouvelle batterie à énergie infinie, mais cela ne lui semblait plus être nécessaire. L'objet de sa vengeance était mort et il ne ressentait plus la nécessité de créer une créature parfaite. De toute façon, Cell allait finir son développement en plusieurs années. Il lui fallait juste un androïde qui puisse vaincre les amis de Gokû, et que lui-même acquière la même force. Il étudia donc un moyen de rendre le vieux modèle de batterie à absorption d'énergie vitale plus performant et autonome.

« Nous pouvons y aller. Nous allons attaquer Minami no Miyako comme prévu, pour attirer tous les amis de Gokû et les tuer. »

Gero devenu N°20 avait dit cela avec son sourire sardonique habituel. C'était un 12 mai, la date choisie par le savant. Le jour anniversaire de la disparition de l'armée du Red Ribbon1 allait aussi devenir le jour de l'avènement du vieillard, pour effacer l'événement funeste du démantèlement de l'armée. Il avait mis deux ans, avant d'achever sa transformation. Il avait d'abord dû perfectionner le système de batterie à type absorbant et il y était parvenu. Il avait alors conçu N°19. Par la suite, il dut mettre au point un nouveau procédé de cybernétisation plus performant que celui utilisé sur les numéros de série inférieurs à neuf, mais de façon à ce qu'il ne souffre pas des mêmes désagréments que N°17 et N°18. Comme la technologie était différente et qu'il ne visait pas le même but, cela avait pu être possible. Notamment, n'ayant pas pour but d'être absorbé par Cell, le scientifique n'avait pas besoin de conserver une grande part organique, ce qui avait facilité sa transformation. Il avait alors laissé N°19 s'occuper de l'opération après l'avoir briefé. Leur puissance à lui et à son androïde était bien moindre que celle des deux numéros de série précédents. Ils étaient même en-dessous de la puissance qu'ils avaient mesurée chez Freeza, mais cela serait largement suffisant pour tuer leurs cibles. Il n'avait qu'un seul regret: Il s'était rendu compte qu'il aurait voulu tuer Gokû de ses propres mains. S'il s'était fait opéré plus tôt, avant qu'il ne devienne le Super Saiyan, cela aurait été possible. Mais on ne pouvait pas revenir dans le passé.

De leur côté, les jumeaux étaient également satisfaits. Le grand jour allait arriver. Ils allaient se débarrasser de leur bourreau. Ils avaient ruminé toute leur rancoeur ces trois dernières années. Seul ce sentiment les avait obsédés. Ils étaient emplis de cette haine que Gero leur avait transmise. Mais même s'ils en étaient consumés, ils avaient encore supporté quelques affronts pour tuer N°20 au meilleur moment. Ils avaient supporté l'affront que pour lui, il se soit donné la peine de chercher un moyen de cybernétisation sans douleur, alors qu'ils avaient subi eux-mêmes un véritable enfer. Ils avaient laissé ce minable N°19 finir son immortalisation, alors que du fait de l'opération, leur concepteur avait désactivé la puce qui reliait son coeur à leur système explosif. Ils avaient supporté le fait que ce vulgaire androïde se soit vu confier leur télécommande le temps de cette transformation. Ils voulaient le tuer au moment même où il croirait atteindre son but. Il ne lui restait plus que la télécommande comme moyen de pression sur eux.

N°19 arborait la mine d'un homme obèse avec la peau blanche comme la neige et un regard orange. Les mêmes boucle-d'oreilles que celles des anciens délinquants brillaient sur ses lobes. Un chapeau jaune et noir avec une corne au sommet et le sigle du Red Ribbon sur le front, trônait sur son crâne. Un pantalon bouffant orange à fines rayures noires verticales était retenu par une épaisse ceinture en tissu rouge. Sa chemise noire avec des épaules bouffantes était recouverte par un gilet jaune pâle aux bordures blanches et fermé par une corde rouge. De larges manchettes du même jaune enrubannaient les avant-bras et les chevilles. Des chaussures à lacets noires et blanches complétaient le tableau. Le scientifique n'avait pas changé, mais il portait les mêmes vêtements que son androïde, à l'exception d'un chapeau haut-de-forme noir sans bords et de couleurs inversées pour certains vêtements. Le gilet était noir, la chemise orange rayée de noir et le pantalon brun.

Ils s'envolèrent finalement et atterrirent dans une ville sur une île proche de Minami no Miyako en toute discrétion, dans une ruelle peu fréquentée. Ils avancèrent jusque dans une grande avenue. Les immeubles étaient majoritairement les habituels dômes blancs, plus ou moins grands, plus ou moins allongés vers le haut. Mais il y avait certaines constructions à l'ancienne et d'autres bâties sur d'épaisses tours. Du gazon entourait certaines maisons, sur lequel s'enracinaient quelques palmiers et feuillus. Des buissons étaient plantés dans de longs vases de briques. Des réverbères ponctuaient les trottoirs carrelés qui bordaient une route sur laquelle circulaient principalement des véhicules rétros avec roues, les sky-cars étant peu nombreux. L'ensemble donnait l'impression d'une ville prospère. Il faisait un temps bon, avec juste quelques cumulus.

N°20 sourit sadiquement. Une lueur dans ses yeux indiquait qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer un Eye Beam. Mais avant que cette attaque oculaire ne dévastât la ville, il sentit sa main gauche, qui tenait la télécommande, se faire arracher. Il avorta son offensive et regarda son membre, incrédule. Il se retourna et vit que N°18 tenait sa main et la télécommande. Elle écrasa le tout d'une poigne. Il regarda N°19 et constata que celui-ci avait le bras de N°17 en travers de sa tête. Le jeune homme retira son membre et l'androïde s'écroula, totalement inopérant.

« Qu... N°18... N°17... Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? »

Il lui lancèrent un regard et un sourire d'une cruauté qui lui glaça le sang.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que nous étions réellement tes joujoux ? »

Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre, les deux cyborgs lui arrachèrent chacun une épaule. Du fait de sa transformation qui ne lui avait laissé que peu de parties organiques, il ne ressentit aucune douleur.

« Vous me trahissez... ? Tas de... »

Ils lui mirent chacun un bras en travers du torse avant qu'il ne finît sa phrase. Ils tirèrent chacun d'un côté, le torse s'en retrouva dépecé. La jumelle rattrapa la tête avant que celle-ci ne tombât au sol. Son chapeau étant tombé, son cerveau, protégé par une bulle de verre ultra-résistant, était visible.

« Te trahir ? Pour cela, encore aurait-il fallu que nous t'ayons considéré comme notre maître. Notre seul regret est que tu ne puisses plus ressentir la douleur. »

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme écrasa entre ses mains le crâne, qui éclata. Une fois que cela fut fait, les cyborgs constatèrent qu'ils ne ressentaient rien de particulier. Rien. Ils étaient libres, mais ils se sentaient vides, sans but. Ils n'avaient plus rien. Ils avaient été transformés en machines par ce malade. Leur passé n'était plus qu'une vague illusion pleine de déceptions, de tragédies et de trahisons. Ils ne se sentaient plus humains, plus appartenir à ce monde. Ils étaient des machines sans but. Seule leur restait cette immense haine dont ils n'avaient pu se débarrasser par ce simple meurtre.

Ils ne se rendirent pas tout de suite compte de l'agitation qu'ils avaient créée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendissent la police arriver. Celle-ci leur ordonna de se rendre. Les concernés sourirent ironiquement, leur tournèrent le dos et se mirent à partir tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était. Les policiers les sommèrent de s'arrêter. Voyant que les deux jeunes gens n'écoutaient pas, ils firent feu. Les jumeaux ne sentirent même pas l'effet des balles. Ils se retournèrent, jetant un regard furieux aux agents. Ceux-ci, pris de panique, lâchèrent leurs armes. Pendant trois ans, le frère et la soeur avaient étouffé une immense haine en eux, après une vie de calvaire dont ils n'avaient vu le bout que pour tomber dans les mains d'un psychopathe. Ils avaient l'impression de n'avoir connu que des crapules durant toute leur vie. Même leur vieille colère envers leur père se réveilla, ainsi que celle plus diffuse qu'ils avaient ressentie contre leur mère. Par contre, ils avaient totalement rayé de leur mémoire un petit garçon qu'ils avaient sauvé, des années auparavant, et qui les admirait.

Ils continuaient de recevoir des balles, qui les chatouillaient à peine, mais leur rappelait à quel point le monde leur était hostile. Un monde qui était pourtant à présent insignifiant pour eux. Un monde qui ne pouvait plus rien contre eux. La colère bouillonnait en eux, montait. Une colère trop longtemps contenue, qui ne demandait qu'à éclater. Voir ces êtres pathétiques et méprisables, tels des insectes agaçants, crier et courir partout, les menacer de les arrêter pour ensuite leur tirer dessus alors qu'ils avaient débarrassé le monde de l'être le plus ignoble qui fut, était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Ils laissèrent éclater leur colère. Ils la lâchèrent en poussant tous deux un hurlement inhumain, bestial, qui venait du plus profond de leur rage. Tous ceux qui les entouraient en eurent le sang glacé d'effroi, devant de tels hurlements. Mais l'un des spectateurs se ressaisit et visa, en criant "monstres !". Une balle, sur le front de la jeune fille. Sa tête ne recula même pas. Mais le hurlement de celle-ci cessa et alors qu'elle lança un regard empli de folie rageuse à ceux lui faisant face, son bras se leva brusquement tout seul et un kikoha en sortit. Elle réduisit en cendres les policiers qui venaient de jeter leurs armes à terre, tous tremblants. La moitié de la ville fut rasée par ce même coup. Les hurlements cessèrent, les tirs s'arrêtèrent et il n'y eut que le silence, hormis les sirènes de la police.

Les deux cyborgs se figèrent. La fille regarda sa main, avec un air ahuri. Son frère la regarda de la même façon. Ils n'avaient jamais tué. Pas une fois. Ils ne l'avaient jamais désiré. Ils avaient repoussé l'idée. Gero avait été leur première victime. Non, ce n'était pas une victime. C'étaient eux les victimes. De lui. Et du destin aussi... Il avait été tué par des machines qu'il avait créées. Un juste retour. C'était tout.

« N°18... Tu... »

N°18 porta à nouveau son regard devant elle. Devant un champ de roche et de terre, labouré, fumant, avec quelques morceaux de corps carbonisés. Et elle ne ressentait rien. Rien. Elle était une machine. Juste une machine. Une machine de mort. Elle regarda à sa gauche. Ces petites choses s'agitaient, apeurées, fuyaient. Ces choses futiles, sans valeur, si fragiles... Totalement inadéquates dans ce monde, qui écrasait tout sur son passage. Rien n'avait d'importance. Sa vie humaine n'avait jamais existé non plus. Une certaine Mâron et un certain Hazel, deux enfants jumeaux, avaient cru avoir une vie. Même une seule mésinterprétation, un seul événement mal compris, avait suffi à les jeter eux et leurs parents dans une spirale de désespoir, qui leur rappelait chaque jour leur faiblesse et leur impuissance. Pour aboutir à ça... Même en ayant compris l'erreur. Ridicule. Tout ceci était ridicule. Trop ridicule. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une illusion. Une machine. Voilà ce qu'elle était.

Un visage sans la moindre émotion, un regard vide, elle leva la main et lança négligemment un autre kikoha. Tuant d'autres petites choses. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre.

« Nu... N°18... »

Un autre. Encore un autre. Boum. Boum. Ces petites choses sautaient. Doucement, la machine se mit à rire. Rire qui s'intensifia pour devenir aussi fou que son regard ne l'était devenu.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

Son frère la fixa, la voyant devenue démente. Il était éberlué... Mais aussi... Il l'enviait... Quelle insouciance que la démence. Le vide. L'oubli. Plus rien à penser. Le passé n'aurait aucune importance. N'existerait pas. La liberté. Enfin.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Vas-y, N°17 ! Essaie ! Essaie ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Essaie ! »

Et il essaya. Hésitant, mais avec un petit rire nerveux, excité, il tendit la main. Et lui aussi vit ces petites choses sauter. Il sourit. Et ce sourire finit par se joindre au rire dément de sa machine jumelle.

Ils se mirent à bombarder la ville de centaines de kikoha. Ils s'amusaient. Ils se demandèrent soudain pourquoi ils avaient été si vite lassés de ce type d'attaque lors de leur première activation. Ils trouvaient à présent ces boules d'énergie fort distrayantes. Tout explosait et cela leur procurait une grande exaltation. Ces petites choses qui disparaissaient, brûlaient, sautaient. Ils s'élevèrent dans les airs et concentrèrent un gros kikoha dans leurs mains. Ils le lancèrent au sol. Eut alors lieu une puissante explosion. Si des astronautes s'étaient trouvé dans l'espace, ils auraient aperçu un point d'une luminosité aveuglante traversant les nuages. Quand la lumière diminua et que les débris retombèrent, les jumeaux purent constater qu'à la place de l'île se trouvait à présent un énorme gouffre béant dans lequel s'engouffrait l'eau de l'océan, formant ainsi une gigantesque cascade circulaire. Et ils rirent. Déments. Puis, ils se calmèrent, après de longues minutes. Prenant le froid glacial de machines.

« Hé ! Hé ! Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas lancer une attaque plus puissante sans détruire la planète... Tu crois qu'on peut survivre dans l'espace, N°17 ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mieux vaut ne pas essayer. Et si on allait à Minami no Miyako ?

- Excellente idée ! Mais ne détruisons pas tout trop vite, cette fois-ci. »

Souriant diaboliquement, les deux cyborgs s'élancèrent en volant vers la grande capitale méridionale. Laissant derrière eux le dernier endroit où ils avaient eu des émotions humaines. Le dernier endroit qui avait vu disparaître les dernières traces de ce qu'avaient été Mâron et Hazel... Seules en partirent des machines cruelles.

Ils arrivèrent à Minami no Miyako en quelques secondes. Ils se posèrent au sol. Cette cité avait des bâtiments bien plus grands que la précédente, comprenant bien moins de bâtisses anciennes et plus de hautes tours. Plus de sky-cars circulaient et traversaient le ciel, tandis que les véhicules rétros étaient rares. Le temps était toujours au beau fixe. Quelques badauds les regardèrent, incrédules.

« Ils... Ils sont venus du ciel... Qui sont-ils...? »

Les réactions firent sourire les deux jumeaux. N°18 aperçut un magasin de vêtements.

« Allons voir s'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant, N°17.

- Toi, au moins, tu ne perds pas le nord. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la boutique chique. Les voyant entrer, la propriétaire jugea à leurs habits qu'ils étaient des délinquants et décida de les chasser au plus vite de son "respectable commerce".

« Excusez-moi, je ne suis pas sûre que les vêtements d'ici conviennent à quelqu'un comme vous... Votre..., » elle hésita un instant ne voulant pas utiliser d'insulte, « genre serait plutôt celui des quartiers du... »

N°18 lui explosa la tête d'un revers de la main, sans la laisser finir. Les gens du magasin se figèrent, puis hurlèrent et quittèrent les lieux en courant, totalement paniqués. La cyborg essaya alors plusieurs vêtements, comme si de rien n'était. Encore une fois, des policiers arrivèrent et menacèrent. Les mis en joue sourirent et levèrent les bras comme leur demandaient les agents. Ceux-ci aperçurent avec stupeur une lueur dans leurs mains. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'ils virent, car les criminels firent exploser ces kikoha dans leurs poings, rasant tout le quartier. Ils avancèrent dans la ville et continuèrent leur ronde destructrice.

Ils s'amusaient ainsi, lorsque soudainement, ils virent arriver du ciel un homme. De longs cheveux noirs dressés sur la tête, des yeux tout aussi noirs lançant un regard dur et fier. Malgré son t-shirt sans manches fuligineux, son training bleu foncé et ses baskets grises, ils reconnurent Vegeta.

« J'avais bien senti de drôles de vibrations par ici... C'est vous qui faîtes tous ces dégâts ? Ça tombe bien, je commençais justement à m'ennuyer sur cette maudite planète ! »

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, six autres personnes arrivèrent en volant, Gohan, Piccolo, Kulilin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han et Chaozu. À quelques détails près, ils étaient habillés comme trois ans auparavant. L'enfant était vêtu comme son mentor, Piccolo, d'un gi d'un violet presque noir ceinturé d'une bande de tissu rouge, mais portait en plus, un épais turban blanc autour du cou sur lequel tombaient ses cheveux détachés et en bataille. Le Namekk, quant lui, ôtait sa cape à épaulières blanche et le turban de la même couleur qui entourait une plaque violette posée sur le sommet de son crâne. Ses cheveux coiffés en brosse, Yamcha portait la tenue de l'école des tortues, un gi orange doré tenue par une ceinture noire, avec le sigle de la tortue sur le dos et sur le cœur, tout comme Kulilin, qui était toujours aussi sauve. Ten Shin Han et Chaozu portaient également tous deux la même tenue : un marcel blanc, une ceinture carmin et un pantalon-gi vert. La tête de Chaozu était cette fois-ci recouverte de son habituel chapeau noir avec un pompon jaune sur le sommet.

« Vegeta ? Tu es déjà là ? Qui sont-ils ? » demanda Piccolo.

« Peuh ! Les minables sont là ! ... J'ignore qui ils sont et je m'en fiche ! Je vous conseille de ne pas vous mêler de ça. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu d'exercice, depuis que ce minable de Kakarott est mort !

- Attends ! Il ne faut pas les attaquer inconsciemment ! Tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'ils n'émettent pas la moindre énergie ?

- Keuf ! Aurais-tu peur ? Ils n'émettent pas d'énergie et alors ? Nous aussi nous pouvons cacher notre énergie.

- Peut-être, mais nous sommes obligés de la déployer pour lancer de puissantes attaques. Ce qui ne semble manifestement pas être leur cas. »

Cette fois-ci, Vegeta hésita un instant, mais finit par répondre:

« De toute façon, je ne vois pas qui serait assez fort pour me vaincre. Je suis actuellement le numéro un de l'univers, depuis la mort de Kakarott.

- Nous n'émettons pas d'énergie, parce que nous sommes des cyborgs. »

La bande de feu Gokû se tourna vers la jeune femme qui venait de prononcer ces mots, un sourire aux lèvres. Son frère ajouta :

« Peut-être devrions-nous nous présenter. Je suis N°17 et voici N°18. Oh! Et vous ne devriez pas nous sous-estimer. Nous somme bien plus forts que ne l'étaient Son Gokû, Cold ou Freeza de leur vivant.

- Vous... Vous connaissiez mon père ? » s'exclama Gohan.

« Ainsi que Freeza et Cold, » murmura Ten Shin Han.

« En quelque sorte, » répondit le cyborg.

« Ah !

- Qu'y a-t-il, Kulilin ?

- Re... Regarde le sigle sur la poitrine du garçon, Yamcha...

- Ah ! C'est... C'est le symbole du Red Ribbon !

- Le... Le Red Ribbon ? Je croyais que cette armée avait disparu, il y a quinze ans, » s'étonna le Trois-Yeux.

« Oui, Gokû l'a détruite, » répondit le petit chauve.

« C'est... C'est Gokû qui en est responsable... ? » bredouilla Chaozu.

« Celui qui nous a cybernétisé a bel et bien fait partie du Red Ribbon, » déclara N°18. « Mais c'est une veille histoire. Gokû est mort depuis. Tout comme le Dr. Gero, notre "concepteur", d'ailleurs. Nous l'avons tué. Nous ne faisons pas ça pour lui, mais pour nous amuser.

- Vous... Vous amuser...? » bouillonna Gohan.

« Ils... Ils ont éliminé leur propre créateur, » s'étouffa presque Yamcha.

« Comment savez-vous autant de choses sur nous...? » demanda Piccolo.

« Ça suffit ! Je me fiche de ces histoires ! Je vais les éliminer, un point c'est tout !

- Bien parlé, Vegeta ! Nous voulions justement un peu d'action, » répondit N°17.

« Peuh ! Ne te réjouis pas, pantin ! Tu disais tout à l'heure que vous étiez plus forts que Cold, Freeza et Kakarott. Mais ton bluff ne prend pas ! Personne ne peut vaincre le Super Saiyan et seul lui peut vaincre la famille de Freeza. Ce ne sont pas de vulgaires machines qui pourraient les inquiéter ! La preuve ! Je vais vous démonter en quelques secondes.

- Tu crois ça ? »

Vegeta se retourna pour voir que la cyborg était passée derrière lui pour prononcer ces paroles.

« Quand... Quand est-elle arrivée derrière...? » s'étouffa-t-il intérieurement.

« Alors ? Un problème ? »

Il poussa un grognement et se précipita vers elle, le poing levé. Elle esquiva sans peine et lui dégaina une droite en plein ventre. Il se plia en deux, se tenant l'abdomen. Les autres restèrent quelques secondes tétanisés, incrédules. Finalement, Gohan se lança à son attaque en premier, suivi de Piccolo, puis de Kulilin. N°18 para sans problème tous les assauts. Le pied du garçonnet fut bloqué de la main gauche, le poing du Namekk de la droite et le poing du Terrien du genou gauche. En une fraction de seconde, elle utilisa les mêmes membres pour leur donner de très légères frappes, pour ne pas les tuer sur le coup. Ten Shin Han, Yamcha et Chaozu l'attaquèrent alors. Vegeta souffla et se précipita aussi sur elle. Le fils de Chichi, son mentor et Kulilin revinrent aussi à la charge. Elle esquivait facilement les coups de tous ses adversaires, comme un courant d'air.

« Eh ! Tu pourrais m'en laisser un peu, N°18 ! »

Ces mots prononcés, N°17 se lança dans la bataille. Il percuta le prince des Saiyans de son bras et le propulsa ainsi sur des immeubles de la ville qui achevèrent de s'effondrer sous l'impact. Yamcha, Piccolo et Ten Shin Han se retournèrent alors pour s'attaquer au nouvel assaillant. Celui-ci fit alors comme sa comparse, évitant les coups comme si rien n'était. Soudainement, ils entendirent une explosion. Vegeta venait de faire sauter les débris le recouvrant. Il avait ses mains devant lui, tenant une énorme boule d'énergie.

« Satanés pantins ! Je vais vous exploser ! »

Piccolo et les autres s'écartèrent et il lança son attaque. Tous les autres concentrèrent leur énergie pour la lancer en même temps et joindre leurs forces à celle du Saiyan. Il y eut une gigantesque explosion. Tout le monde était persuadé que leurs adversaires étaient pulvérisés. Soudainement, N°17 sortit du nuage de poussière, saisit le bras de Yamcha et le lui arracha. Tandis que N°18 était apparue derrière Gohan et le frappa sur la nuque si violemment qu'il creusa un énorme cratère lorsqu'il percuta le sol.

Très loin de là, à plusieurs kilomètres au-dessus du sol, une immense coupole renversée flottait dans les airs. Cette construction volante était faîte de pierre blanche sur laquelle étaient sculptés des motifs complexes. Des grandes ouvertures oblongues s'alignaient régulièrement sur la partie supérieure. Sur cet étrange édifice, une grande surface carrelée de marbre entourait un palais blanc à l'architecture complexe. Celui-ci était composé de trois bâtiments aux allures de stûpa rondes, cernés par quatre tours gravées supportant chacune une plate-forme avec colonnades. Trois longs portiques prolongeaient la bâtisse central. Chacun des trois étages étaient moins large que le précédent et successivement ouverts par des fenêtres ou des colonnades. Les deux autres stûpa, plus petits, ne comportaient que deux étages, mais étaient semblables à la plus grande. Des harmika munis d'un stambha chacun, faisaient office de toits bien ronds pour chacun de ces bâtiments. Des gravures et des reliefs complexes étaient sculptés sur chaque monument. Plusieurs allées de pins ou de palmiers décoraient l'immense plate-forme.

Un vieillard à la peau verte, aux oreilles pointues et au crâne chauve, profondément ridé et muni de deux antennes scrutait l'horizon, comme si ses fins yeux noirs pouvaient regarder au-delà, pour observer le combat qui avait lieu. Sa main à quatre doigts griffus serrait une crosse en bois. Une cape bleu marine recouvrait partiellement sa longue robe blanche sur laquelle on pouvait lire en grand le kanji signifiant "dieu". Un gros elfe à la peau ébène et dont le regard fixe le rendait insondable, se tenait derrière Dieu. Ses oreilles pointues étaient percées par de petites boucles, dont l'or s'accordait aux deux bracelets cerclant ses biceps. Une émeraude trônait sur le devant de son crâne enrubanné d'une toile blanche. Habillé d'un gilet bordeaux, d'un pantalon dôgi blanc tenu par une ceinture de tissu rouge et de chaussures noires recourbées, seule sa bouche rondement ouverte et quelques gouttes de sueur révélaient son inquiétude. Celui qui en était la source se retourna vers lui.

« Piccolo va bientôt mourir... Il est mon double. S'il meurt, je meurs. Je sentais un malaise ces dernières années, mais je ne parvenais pas à en savoir l'origine. Maintenant, ces cyborgs plus terribles que Freeza sont apparus... La Terre va vivre un long enfer. Et ni Dieu ni les dragonballs ne pourront être là pour la soutenir... Mister Popo, merci de m'avoir appuyé toutes ces années...

- Tout... Tout-Puissant... »

Dieu eut soudain un malaise. Popo vint le soutenir, mais déjà le vieillard se désagrégeait. Il devenait transparent et haletait.

« Piccolo est mort, » prononça-t-il avant de disparaître.

Plus proche du sol, N°17 avait sa main en travers du Namekk inerte. D'un geste, il le propulsa près du cratère où se trouvait le corps inanimé de Gohan. D'une voix sardonique, il siffla:

« Je croyais que tu pouvais te régénérer... Keuf ! Je suppose que tu dois avoir épuisé trop d'énergie... »

Yamcha était, quant à lui, enfoui sous un tas de gravas. Kulilin, à la vue des corps de ses trois amis, en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il hurla et leva une main, faisant apparaître un Kienzan au-dessus de sa tête. Le disque d'énergie coupant se dirigea vers l'assassin qui esquiva. Des dizaines d'autres suivirent, mais les jumeaux les esquivèrent tous. N°18 se retrouva derrière le petit chauve, le prit au cou et lui brisa sèchement la nuque. Vegeta, Ten Shin Han et Chaozu se jetèrent sur la jeune femme, en désespoir de cause. Celle-ci recommença son manège de l'esquive.

« C'est la deuxième fois que vous m'ignorez. Ce n'est pas très poli. »

Le frère de la combattante se précipita alors sur l'homme aux trois yeux et lui donna un coup de genou dans le dos qui lui cassa la colonne vertébrale. Il le frappa alors sur la tête, le tuant sur le coup et le propulsant au sol. Son condisciple hurla la mort de son ami, mais la blonde lui lança un kikoha qui lui fut fatal. Le dernier combattant regarda le petit corps de son dernier allié s'écraser au sol.

« Vous... Vous ne m'aurez pas aussi facilement que ces minables ! Je... Je suis le prince des Saiyans ! » Il tentait de s'en convaincre lui-même.

Il se lança alors dans une bataille désespérée. Ses adversaires s'amusèrent à esquiver ses attaques et à lui donner de temps à autres ce qui pour eux était des pichenettes, mais qui pour lui étaient des coups fulgurants. Il savait que la situation était désespérée, qu'il n'avait aucune chance, mais il voulait garder le peu de fierté qui lui était restée après que Kakarott se soit révélé être le Super Saiyan de la légende, devenant ainsi insurpassable. Le coup fatal lui avait été donné lorsqu'il était décédé de maladie, ôtant les derniers espoirs, s'il en restait, à l'ancien prince de se venger de l'humiliation que lui avait infligé le vainqueur de Freeza. Il avait alors perdu tout intérêt. Il savait sa propre mort proche, mais il se raccrochait au peu d'amour-propre qui lui subsistait. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que, à bout de force, ensanglanté sur tout son corps, il s'écroula à genoux. Les deux cyborgs se mirent devant lui, debout, souriant sardoniquement.

« En... Enfoirés !

- Adieu, mon prince, » dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils le pointèrent chacun de l'index, au bout desquels apparut une lueur. Vegeta écarquilla les yeux juste avant que les deux rayons ne lui traversassent le corps, l'un lui transperçant le coeur. Le dernier guerrier était mort. Ils baissèrent leurs membres.

« Bon ! Que fait-on, à présent ?

- Et si nous allions voir la tombe de celui pour qui nous avons été cybernétisés ?

- Tu oublies une chose, N°17: Nous ne connaissons pas l'adresse des Son.

- Oh ! Rassure-toi, j'ai lu des dossiers de Gero où toutes les coordonnées importantes étaient marquées ! Suis-moi ! »

Sa soeur sourit et ils s'envolèrent à toute vitesse. Au bout d'un certain moment, ils aperçurent la demeure du défunt Son Gokû. Ils se posèrent. Le parfait tableau de la campagne: Une petite maison ronde et blanche et un garage isolés, à côté desquels coulait un ruisseau. Pas même une cour, la bâtisse laissait immédiatement place aux herbes sauvages batifolant avec les quelques arbres et bambous. Tous les bruits de la nature s'exprimaient dans ce paysage constitué de champs cultivés et d'une forêt. Ils repérèrent immédiatement un petit tumulus, sous lequel gisait celui qui aurait dû être leur ennemi. Ils se dirigèrent vers lui. Ils l'observèrent un instant.

« Pfff ! Dire que nous étions sensés te tuer... Quelle ironie... Tu es mort de tout à fait autre chose ! Cela dit, j'ai trouvé assez drôle la réaction de Gero, quand il a vu que tu étais mort d'une simple maladie. Toi, le grand et légendaire "Super Saiyan".

- N°17, nous devrions sans doute le remercier d'avoir tué le Roi Démon Piccolo, il y a douze ans. Grâce à lui, nos chers "parents" avaient été ressuscités !

- Nous pourrions toujours démonter cette immonde poutre tombale ! Ce n'est pas digne d'un grand héros comme lui ! »

Les deux souriaient sardoniquement. N°17 donna un coup de pied dans le petit édifice tombal en bois, qui s'effondra. Ils ricanèrent. Soudainement, le garçon sentit un mouvement d'air et rattrapa une poêle en plein vol.

« Laissez la tombe de Gokû tranquille, sales voyous ! Vous allez voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! »

Les deux cyborgs lâchèrent un petit rire ironique lorsqu'ils virent l'assaillante. Ses cheveux de jais, coiffés de son habituel chignon, lui tombaient sur le front en une frange et une longue mèche pendait de chaque côté de son visage. Une qipao deux pièces jaune nouée à la taille par un tissu pourpre, recouvrait son dôgi bordeaux aux manches retroussées. Les yeux noirs de Chichi, l'épouse de Gokû, leur jetaient un regard furibond comme elle seule savait le faire. Elle entra dans une plus grande fureur encore quand elle entendit leur rire.

« Vous allez voir si vous aurez toujours envie de rire, lorsque je vous aurai fait mordre la poussière ! J'étais autrefois une experte en arts martiaux ! »

Sur ces mots, elle se précipita sur les deux "voyous". Elle donna un coup de poing sur le visage du jeune homme. La mère de Gohan croyait l'avoir eu, mais quand elle constata qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, elle prit un air troublé. De la sueur commença à perler sur son front, comprenant qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas facilement. Elle se recula pour prendre son élan et donner un bon coup de pied. Là encore, le cyborgs ne sourcilla pas, le même sourire sadique au visage. Il la prit par le cou et la souleva.

« Lâ... Lâche-moi ! Sale ch... chevelu ! » prononça-t-elle difficilement.

Essayant de se dépêtrer, la femme leva ses deux mains et les tendit un maximum, avant de les abattre sur le poignet de son adversaire. Elle poussa un petit cri, lorsque ses doigts se cassèrent. Souffrant, elle usa de sa force de volonté pour recommencer, malgré tout, à frapper de la même façon. Gardant son expression de satisfaction cruelle, le profanateur enfonça son index dans chacune des épaules de la veuve de Gokû, les lui brisant. Elle se mit à hurler. C'est à ce moment-là que Gyûmaô, qui avait pensé que sa fille saurait mater n'importe qui, fut finalement alerté par ses hurlement et sortit aussi de la maison. Les jumeaux virent débouler l'homme imposant tant par sa grandeur que sa largeur, portant ses éternelles épaisses lunettes rondes, sa barbe noire bien coupée, son chapeau à cornes et ses bretelles retenant son pantalon brun dans lequel passait sa chemise rose à manches courtes. Quand il vit Chichi dans cet état, il changea son expression habituellement douce, pour prendre une mine furieuse.

« Lâchez ma fille, enfoirés ! »

Il se précipita sur les deux jeunes gens, mais avant même qu'il ne le réalise, N°18 s'était déjà interposée, lui donnant un coup de coude dans la mâchoire qui se brisa. Son cou pivota et l'ancien disciple de Kame Sennin mourut sur le coup, projeté contre la maison dont un pan du mur céda sous le choc.

« Pa... Papa ! »

La veuve se mit à taper son étrangleur de ses pieds. Mais celui-ci la frappa sur chacune de ses hanches qui se brisèrent dans un autre hurlement. Les deux cyborgs rirent cruellement. La blonde recommença à donner du pied dans la tombe de Gokû. Chichi, impuissante, sanglotait.

« Go... Gokû... Gohan... Reviens...

- Désolé, mais nous avons déjà tué ton fils, ricana son agresseur.

- N... Non... Go... Gohan...

- C'est même moi qui lui ai porté le coup de grâce, » ajouta N°18.

La femme sanglota de plus belle avant que N°17 ne fasse cesser ses pleurs en lui transperçant la poitrine. Il la jeta près de la tombe de son mari, où son corps s'écroula mollement.

« Comme c'est mignon ! Les deux tourtereaux reposent ensembles ! Fu ! Fu ! Fu !

- Bien ! Maintenant que nous nous sommes recueillis sur la tombe du pire ennemi de ce "cher" Docteur Gero, dans quelle ville va-t-on ?

- Rien ne presse, N°18, que dirais-tu d'aller voir à quoi ressemble le seul lieu que Gero n'a pu voir ? »

Pour seule réponse, la jeune femme sourit et les deux s'envolèrent.

La pluie tombait à flot. Habituellement, Bulma se serait mise à l'abri depuis longtemps pour ne pas abîmer sa belle coiffure lavande taillée bien droite juste au niveau du cou et dont une frange lui cachait une partie du front. Mais c'était à peine si elle sentait la pluie couler sur elle. Elle était dans un décor d'apocalypse. Tout était dévasté comme trois ans auparavant, lors du combat contre Cold. Mais cette fois, cela avait pris une toute autre signification. Trois ans plus tôt, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Cette fois était différente.

« Bulma ! Tu es sûre qu'il était là ? Je n'ai rien vu, moi. »

Oolong, le petit cochon anthropomorphe habillé d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un pantalon bleu retenu par des bretelles, venait de descendre du sky-car, un parapluie vert à la main, suivi de Pu-Ehr le petit chat bleu. Celui-ci reprit :

« Il pleut. Tu vas être trempée si tu restes plantée là. »

Déjà, le petit porc commençait à avoir des pensées lubriques à l'idée que le félin venait de lui évoquer, d'une Bulma dont les vêtements mouillés lui colleraient à la peau. Imaginant le petit gilet en jeans foncé ouvert sur son petit top bordeaux révélant ses formes généreuses et son pantalon jeans blanc, retenu par une ceinture brune, devenant transparent et laissant paraître sa culotte. Mais cette pensée s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette familière au loin, étendue. Les deux petits animaux anthropomorphes se figèrent. Ils avait cherché leurs amis un long moment. L'héritière de la Capsule Corp. avait finalement aperçu Vegeta allongé sur le sol. Elle avait posé son véhicule et ce qu'elle craignait, elle le voyait devant ses yeux. Ses amis étaient tous morts.

Ils marchaient doucement au milieu des gravats, trouvant un à un les cadavres de leurs proches. Ils étaient muets. La jeune femme arrêta un instant ses baskets blanches devant le Saiyan. Il avait la poitrine transpercée par deux endroits. Cet homme. Elle ne savait pas tellement ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Était-ce de l'amour ? Elle savait que lui ne ressentait rien de tel pour elle. Trop détaché, froid. Mais ils avaient un enfant ensemble. Bien qu'elle ne pouvait définir leur relation, le voir ainsi lui coupa le souffle. Elle ne pourrait jamais découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière l'apparence glaciale de cet homme qui l'avait attirée. Pu-Ehr et Oolong regardèrent leur amie, sans sachant que dire. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, espérant trouver un survivant. Ten Shin Han avait le corps comme plié en deux. Kulilin avait la tête quasiment retournée. Chaozu était carbonisé. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait, les larmes de Bulma commencèrent à se mêler à la pluie. Le félidé étant dans le même état, tandis que son ami tremblait de tout son corps. Ils étaient tous deux angoissés, à l'idée de trouver le corps de Yamcha. Ils étaient également amis avec les autres, sauf le Saiyan et Piccolo, mais ils vivaient avec l'ancien voleur, et le chat était particulièrement proche de lui. La peine et l'angoisse les tenaillaient. Ils arrivèrent près du corps de Piccolo. Il avait un trou béant au milieu du torse. Ils s'arrêtèrent net. La femme tomba à genou.

« Bu... Bulma... » murmura le petit chat.

Cette fois, c'était fini. Personne ne pourrait ressusciter. Sans Piccolo plus de Dieu, sans Dieu plus de dragonballs et sans dragonballs plus de résurrections. Les souvenirs du combat contre les Saiyans revinrent à l'esprit des trois compagnons. Particulièrement de la fille Brief qui était allée chercher les corps de ses amis à cette époque. Le même sentiment de vide les envahissait. Mais cette fois était différente. Il n'y avait pas d'espoir. Ils ne pourraient pas retourner sur Namekk, car ils n'avaient plus de vaisseau et ne savaient de toute manière pas où se trouvait la nouvelle planète du peuple du Tout-Puissant.

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Qui avait pu les massacrer ? Ils avaient déjà perdu Gokû, deux ans plus tôt. Et une autre catastrophe leur tombait à nouveau dessus. Quand ils avaient vu aux informations qu'une ville de l'île du sud avait été rasée et que Minami no Miyako était ravagée, ils étaient restés incrédules. Ils n'auraient jamais cru que cela aurait pu tourner ainsi. Pas après qu'ils se soient débarrassés des plus terribles tyrans de l'univers. Bulma se sentait inutile, comme lorsqu'elle avait essayé en vain de trouver un médicament pour soigner Gokû.

Ils entendirent soudainement des gravas tomber. Ils se retournèrent.

« Bu... Bulma... Je... Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir ! »

Oolong était tout tremblant, comme à son habitude, en prononçant ces paroles. Il se réfugia derrière l'humaine. Pu-Ehr fit de même. Elle se dit qu'elle avait effectivement peut-être été imprudente de débarquer ainsi sur un champ de bataille. Elle se leva, prête à fuir. Un rocher tomba devant eux. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de lâcher un cri. Mais ils reconnurent une silhouette cachée dans l'ombre des gravats.

« Yamcha ! »

Le chat se précipita sur son meilleur ami en criant son nom. Il était heureux de le voir toujours en vie.

« Ya... Yamcha ! Mon dieu ! Yamcha ! Tu es toujours viv... »

Son ex-petite-amie s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il tenait. C'était Gohan.

« Gohan ! »

Elle se précipita vers eux. Le fils de Gokû était inconscient, mais il était vivant. Il semblait en sale état. Mais lorsqu'elle observa mieux l'ancien brigand, elle se rendit compte qu'il était dans un bien pire état. Pu-Ehr le regardait d'un air horrifié. Il était couvert de sang. Un de ses bras était sectionné et son visage était quasiment arraché sur une moitié. Elle contint un cri. Soudainement, son ex-petit-ami s'effondra. Elle le rattrapa, prenant le garçonnet dans ses propres bras. Oolong se rapprocha de ses amis.

« Ya... Yamcha !

- Il... Il faut le sauver... C'est... C'est notre dernier espoir... Je t'en prie Bulma... Il doit être soigné...

- Qui... Qui vous a fait ça ?

- L'armée du Red Ribbon...

- L'armée du... Mais Gokû l'a détruite, il y a des années ! Et puis, elle n'était pas si puissante !

- Un sa... Un de leurs savants a survécu... Gero, je crois...

- Ge... Gero! Il... Il est très connu... Je... Je ne savais pas qu'il avait travaillé pour le Red Ribbon...

- Il a construit de terribles machines... Des... Des cyborgs...

- Des cyborgs ? Des... Des cyborgs ont pu vous faire ça... ? Je savais que le Dr. Gero était un génie, mais au point de créer de telles armes... Viens, Yamcha ! Toi et Gohan êtes terriblement blessés ! Il faut que l'on vous soigne ! Tu nous en diras plus en route. »

Les deux animaux suivaient la conversation, sans rien pouvoir dire, visiblement dépassés par la situation. L'humaine allait rejoindre son sky-car, pensant que le blessé adulte la suivrait en s'appuyant sur elle, mais celui-ci pesait de tout son poids sur son épaule et elle ne put se lever.

« Eh ! Je ne pourrais jamais te transporter si tu ne donnes pas du ti... »

Elle s'interrompit. Pu-Ehr s'étrangla.

« Ya... Yamcha... »

En tremblant, elle toucha son cou pour vérifier son pouls. Il était mort.

« Yamchaaaa ! »

Le chat se précipita sur le corps de son plus vieil ami. Il se mit à sangloter violemment en criant son nom. Oolong ne bougeait pas, tremblant, tenant de toutes ses forces son parapluie de sa main, s'essuyant frénétiquement les larmes qui ne cessaient de venir et de se mêler à la pluie. La fille Brief repoussa son ex-petit-ami, son visage mouillé par la pluie et ses pleurs. Elle ravala ses sanglots et se leva vivement. Ses deux amis la fixèrent, bouches bées. Elle serrait le petit corps de Gohan, le seul survivant.

« Bu... Bulma... ?

- Nous devons le faire soigner le plus vite possible ! Sinon, il va y rester ! »

Après un instant d'hésitation, les deux petits animaux hochèrent de la tête, même si le chat continuait de verser abondamment des larmes. Pu-Ehr jeta un dernier regard à son ami de toujours, un dernier gémissent sorti de sa bouche, avant qu'il ne se retourne pour suivre les deux autres. Ils coururent vers le sky-car. La femme s'était remise à pleurer silencieusement, mais elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, elle n'avait pas pu sauver Gokû trois ans auparavant, mais elle ne laisserait pas son fils mourir. Elle le sauverait quoiqu'il en coûtât. Arrivés au véhicule, le cochon demanda :

« Où comptes-tu l'emmener pour le soigner ?

- À la tour Karin. Le maître lui donnera un senzu et le sauvera.

- Mais... Yajirobê n'avait pas dit que c'était les derniers senzu, il y a trois ans ? » rappela Pu-Ehr.

Bulma stoppa ses mouvements.

« M... Merde ! Tu as raison ! Il a pu en pousser d'autres depuis, mais il a aussi dit que les récoltes étaient mauvaises depuis quelques années...2 Mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, Gohan risque de mourir... »

Elle devait l'emmener à l'hôpital, mais ceux de Minami no Miyako étaient détruits comme toute la ville. Elle pensa soudainement qu'elle ne savait pas ce que voulaient ces cyborgs... Elle ignorait même leur nombre. Elle savait seulement qu'ils avaient déjà détruit deux villes. Elle ne pouvait pas courir le risque d'emmener le fils de son défunt meilleur ami dans un hôpital d'une cité trop proche qui pouvait à tout moment subir une attaque.

« Pas le temps de réfléchir. Je vais l'emmener à un hôpital de Nishi no Miyako, c'est suffisamment éloigné d'ici. Vous deux, vous allez chercher des senzu. Si je l'emmène à la Tour Karin et qu'il n'y a pas de senzu, on aura perdu du temps pou rien. Mais si je l'emmène à l'hôpital, ils pourront au moins le maintenir en vie le temps que vous arriviez avec des senzu. »

Ses deux amis hochèrent de la tête. Elle leur donna une capsule hoipoi contenant l'un de ses plus rapides avions et ils décollèrent. Elle déposa délicatement le garçonnet sur la banquette arrière du sky-car. Elle monta à la place du pilote et décolla à son tour.

En chemin, elle se dit qu'elle devrait avertir la mère de Gohan. Elle composa le numéro de Chichi sur le téléphone du véhicule à plusieurs reprises, mais personne ne répondit. Elle décida alors d'appeler Kame Sennin pour qu'il aille la chercher chez elle. Après un certain temps, quelqu'un répondit enfin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On ne peut même plus regarder son émission d'aérobic tranquille, maintenant ! »

En entendant cela et après un instant de silence confus, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de beugler :

« Espèce de vieux pervers ! Oser me crier dessus, sur moi, dans un moment pareil ! Sale vieux lubrique ! Je vais t'apprendre à vivre ! »

Derrière le combiné, on put entendre le maître des tortues tomber à la renverse.

« Bu... Bulma... C'est... C'est toi ? Que me veux-tu ? »

Elle revint soudain à la réalité et se souvint de l'horreur qu'elle venait de voir.

« Tu... Tu as vu les informations... ?

- Hein ? Tu m'appelles pour ça ? Je te dis que je regardais mon émission d'aérobic !

- Regarde, s'il te plaît... »

Devant le ton grave de son amie et le fait qu'elle ne lui hurlât pas à nouveau dessus, Kame Sennin comprit que cela devait être sérieux.

« Bon... Si tu insistes... »

Après deux minutes, il reprit :

« C'est... C'est terrible... Minami no Miyako et une autre ville ont été détruites... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Kulilin est parti précipitamment tout à l'heure, mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention. C'est pour ça qu'il est parti ? Nos amis sont en train de se battre ? »

- Gohan est le seul survivant... »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Pa... Pardon ?

- Ils sont tous morts... Même Vegeta et Piccolo... Ils... »

La jeune femme éclata en larmes. Le maître des tortues attendit que son amie se reprît, en même temps qu'il encaissait la nouvelle.

« Apparemment, ce sont des cyborgs créés par le Red Ribbon qui ont fait ça...

- Le Red Ribbon ? Mais... Gokû l'a...

- Anéanti. Oui, je sais. C'est ce que Yamcha m'a raconté, avant de... de mourir... Écoute, ce serait trop long à t'expliquer. Il faut prévenir Chichi de ce qui arrive. Je n'arrive pas à la joindre. Tu peux aller la chercher, s'il te plaît ? J'emmène Gohan à l'hôpital Inbyô de Nishi no Miyako.

- À l'hôpital ? Mais... Pourquoi ne pas aller chercher un senzu ?

- Yajirobê nous a dit, il y a trois ans, que les récoltes étaient pauvres ces dernières années. Je ne sais pas si le maître Karin en a encore. Je préfère emmener Gohan à Nishi no Miyako, c'est plus près. Mais j'ai envoyé Pu-Ehr et Oolong à la Tour Karin.

- Très bien. Je vais chercher Chichi. »

Le maître raccrocha. Elle entendit l'enfant gémir légèrement.

« Ne t'en fais pas Gohan. Tu ne mourras pas. Je te le promets. »

Elle n'entendit qu'un léger gémissement pour réponse. Elle se doutait qu'il ne devait pas l'entendre. Elle accéléra.

Au bout de deux heures, elle parvint à l'hôpital Inbyô. Heureusement qu'elle possédait l'un des sky-cars les plus rapides au monde, sinon, elle ne serait jamais arrivée aussi vite. Elle se sentait privilégiée en tant que fille du directeur de la Capsule Corp. Ce fut tout de même un long voyage. Mais au moins, là, elle était relativement sûre que les cyborgs ne viendraient pas tout de suite. Sans même prendre la peine de rentrer le véhicule dans sa capsule. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur de l'hôpital et demanda immédiatement un médecin. Quand un de ceux-ci vit l'état du jeune garçon, il pâlit et demanda tout de suite à ce qu'on l'emmenât au bloc.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Bulma bloqua. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle pourrait répondre à ça. Finalement, elle dit :

« Euh... Je... Je ne sais pas... Je l'ai trouvé comme ça...

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Non, mais presque. Euh... Sa mère doit être en chemin. »

Elle suivit la troupe de médecins et d'infirmiers qui s'occupaient de l'enfant jusqu'au bloc où on l'empêcha d'entrer. On lui donna alors quelques formulaires à remplir.

Soutenue par une tour de plusieurs kilomètres de pierre blanche sur laquelle étaient gravés des motifs et des reliefs tribaux, se trouvait une plate-forme surplombée d'une coupole soutenue par des piliers, le tout incrusté du même genre de motifs que la tour. À l'intérieur de cet inhabituel édifice, un énigmatique chat blanc écru, tenant une crosse de bois dans sa main, avait l'air tendu.

« Pu-Ehr et Oolong se dirigent par ici. Mais Yajirobê devrait arriver à temps. Heureusement, les récoltes de senzu de cette année ont été meilleures que les années précédentes. Elles sont loin du niveau d'il y a quelques années, mais c'est déjà ça... Fff... Si j'avais su, j'aurais investi plus de temps à leur culture... Hmm... À présent, même moi, j'ignore ce qui nous attend. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que la Terre va encore vivre une tragédie... Et nous n'avons plus qu'une seule personne pour la protéger... Sans espoir de secours... Tant de morts déjà... Il faut absolument sauver Gohan, sinon, nous courons à notre perte. Nous n'avons même plus de Dieu... »

Le maître de la Tour Karin continuait de ruminer ses pensées, lorsqu'en scrutant du côté du sky-car du rônin, il vit, de son regard télescopique, quelque chose s'approcher de lui. Quelque chose qui l'effraya au plus haut point.

« N... Non ! Ils... Ils s'approchent d'ici ! Mais que veulent-ils ? Il... Il n'y a pas de ville par ici... Mon dieu, ils doivent savoir ce qu'il y a par ici... Mais comment ? Et je ne peux même pas avertir Yajirobê... J'espère qu'ils passeront à côté de lui sans le voir... J'ai... J'ai été imprudent... J'aurais dû mieux les surveiller... »

Du côté de l'endroit où portait le regard de Karin, un véhicule fonçait à travers le ciel. Un homme enveloppé, des cheveux longs, noirs et en bataille et avec une allure de rônin, le pilotait. Il vit soudainement au loin, deux petits points aller dans la direction de la tour sacrée à une vitesse phénoménale.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça... ? »

À mesure que les points se faisaient plus proches, Yajirobê crut identifier des silhouettes humaines.

« Mais... Qui... Qui sont-ils... ? Ne... Ne me dites pas que... Hiiih ! J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas me repérer ! »

Il vit soudainement, une sorte de flash lumineux se rapprocher de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux et son sky-car explosa avec lui.

« Ce n'était pas ce gars, Yajirobê ?

- Si, N°17. Je ne sais pas où il allait, mais en tout cas, il n'y va plus. »

Les deux cyborgs continuèrent de filer. Ils virent finalement la Tour Karin.

« Nous y sommes. En principe, c'est au-dessus de cette tour. Nous allons voir à quoi ressemble ce palais de Dieu. »

Ils s'élevèrent alors. Au passage, N°18 lâcha un kikoha qui vint détruire la plate-forme, emportant ainsi le maître chat dans la mort. La tour s'effondra. Ils continuèrent de monter dans le ciel et arrivèrent en vue du lieu qu'ils voulaient "visiter". Ils se posèrent alors sur l'étrange coupole. Ils furent accueillis par Popo, désormais seul habitant des lieux.

« C'est un lieu sacré ici. Vous n'avez rien à y faire. Partez !

- Sinon ? » siffla N°17.

Pour tout réponse l'ancien compagnon de Dieu se précipita sur le jeune homme pour l'attaquer. Celui-ci, esquiva le pied et se contenta de lui briser la nuque d'un coup de coude.

« Hmm... On avait peu de données sur lui, N°18.

- Normal, il ne descend presque jamais d'ici. Et le robot-espion ne parvenait pas à venir jusqu'ici. Il s'appelle Popo, je crois. Le serviteur de Dieu, quelque chose comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Alors, c'est ça le palais de Dieu ? Pas mal. Et si on visitait un peu. Je me demande comment est la demeure de Dieu.

- Tu as des envies de luxe ? »

Devant la maison des Son, un homme âgé, le crâne chauve, une longue barbe blanche, des lunettes de soleil lui tombant sur le nez, maniait une pelle. Une chemise orange aux bordures blanches et fermée par des ficelles noires lui recouvrait une partie de son pantalon dôgi noir. Kame Sennin mettait la dernière pelletée au tumulus de Gyûmaô. Il regarda les tombes de ses trois disciples. Chichi n'était pas à proprement parler sa disciple, mais Gyûmaô lui avait enseigné le style de la tortue qu'il avait appris du maître des tortues, alors il la considérait tout de même comme son élève. Il se sentait vide. Enterrer ainsi deux de ses disciples et réarranger la tombe d'un autre, était moralement éprouvant. Il ressentait une immense mélancolie. Ses trois siècles et des poussières l'avaient endurci et il ne pleurait plus. Mais la souffrance de survivre à ses élèves était là. En une journée, il avait perdu ses quatre derniers disciples. Le sentiment de son inutilité lui pesait. Dire qu'il avait autrefois été considéré comme l'homme le plus fort du monde. Il retint un rire cynique. Il ôta ses lunettes, révélant ses yeux dont la profondeur nocturne révélait la sagesse, et se recueillit un instant. Il remonta dans son sky-car rouge et fonça vers Nishi no Miyako.

Bulma attendait toujours au bloc. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle patientait et les médecins n'avaient toujours pas fini l'opération de Gohan. Elle avait pensé rentrer. Mais l'angoisse la tenaillait trop. Elle avait appelé ses parents. Ils s'occuperaient de Trunks. Son fils n'avait plus de père. Elle sourit cyniquement. Même si Vegeta était resté en vie, il n'était pas dit que Trunks aurait eu un père.

Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de Pu-Ehr et Oolong, ni de Kame Sennin. Elle reçut soudainement un appel de ses deux amis animaux sur son portable.

« Oolong ? Karin avait encore des senzu ?

- C'est-à-dire que...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- La... La tour n'est plus là...

- Qu... Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible !

- Et pourtant... Ah ! Je... Je vois des gravats ! Mon dieu ! La tour s'est effondrée !

- ... Co... Comment est-ce possible... ? ... Est-ce que... Est-ce que ce seraient les cyborgs ? Mais comment seraient-ils arrivés là ?

- Euh... Tiens... Il y a une lueur dans le ciel... Elle... Elle grossit à vu d'oeil... Qu... Qu'est-ce que cela peut... Aaaah ! A... »

La ligne fut coupée.

« Oolong ? Pu-Ehr ? ... Oolong ! Pu-Ehr ! »

Après avoir écouté un moment les grésillements, Bulma raccrocha. Elle se laissa tomber sur le siège de l'hôpital.

« Ce n'est pas possible... Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar... »

Elle se tenait la tête. Soudainement, le sol trembla. La jeune femme sentit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un tremblement de terre ordinaire. Elle se précipita vers une fenêtre et vit une immense lueur au loin. Les gens dans l'hôpital étaient angoissés, mais, elle, elle savait de quoi il s'agissait.

Après plusieurs heures, les médecins sortirent Gohan du bloc. On déclara juste à l'héritière de la Capsule Corp. qu'ils avaient pu le stabiliser, mais qu'il était encore fragile. Comme il s'agissait d'un enfant et qu'elle n'était pas de la famille, il fallut que la fille Brief insistât beaucoup pour pouvoir le voir dans sa chambre. Elle avait un peu joué sur son influence. Depuis qu'elle était là-bas, elle avait pu voir les infos. Les cyborgs s'en étaient pris à trois autres villes. Un continent entier avait disparu sous les flots. Le continent Kâfri où se trouvait la Tour Karin avait été rayé de la carte. Tout le monde était inquiet dans l'hôpital.

Elle avait pu mettre des visages sur les nouveaux ennemis, des journalistes téméraires s'en étant approchées. Elles avaient même osé les interroger. Elles leur avaient demandé qui ils étaient et ceux-ci avaient simplement répondu « des cyborgs invincibles ». Ce fut la dernière chose que les deux pauvres femmes entendirent. Ils avaient l'aspect d'un très beau jeune homme et d'une très belle jeune femme. Elle n'en revenait pas de voir une telle cruauté et une telle puissance dans des corps si frêles et beaux. Ils avaient un regard glacial. Le roi Kokuô avait envoyé l'armée royale pour les combattre, elle avait été balayée. Seule Bulma ne s'en étonnait pas. Ils semblaient prendre de plus en plus de temps pour chaque attaque, comme s'ils essayaient de faire durer le plaisir. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus l'inventrice de génie était qu'ils semblaient se rapprocher de Nishi no Miyako.

Elle veilla sur Gohan. Au bout d'une heure environ, elle vit arriver le maître des tortues.

« Ah ! Kame Sennin ! Te voilà enfin ! ... Mais où sont Chichi et Gyûmaô ? »

Celui-ci se prit un air grave.

« Morts, » répondit-il simplement.

Bulma resta un moment hésitante. La maison des Son était tellement isolée qu'une attaque de ce lieu lui semblait impossible.

« C'est pas vrai... C'est pas possible... Mais comment... ? Ils...

- ... Ont été assassinés... »

Elle s'effondra sur sa chaise, en larmes.

« Tu... Tu n'as pas vu avoir de senzu ? » demanda le vieillard.

« Hic ! ... La Tour Karin est détruite...

- Qu... Quoi... ?

- C... C'est la dernière chose qu'Oolong a pu me dire... Hic ! On a été soudainement coupé... Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles... Je crois... Hic ! que lui et Pu-Ehr sont morts aussi... Le continent Kâfri a été rasé. Ces maudits cyborgs... Ils ont même détruit le palais de Dieu.

- C'est... Impossible... »

Devant cette nouvelle, le maître des tortues ressentit également le besoin de s'asseoir.

« Kâfri, c'est là où se trouvait ta soeur, Uranai Baba. Je... Je suis désolée. »

Kame Sennin ne répondit rien, accusant le coup de la mort de sa soeur. Son amie reprit :

« Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là... ? C'est... C'est comme s'ils savaient où nous trouver... Je ne comprends rien. »

Le vieillard prit son amie dans ses bras. En d'autres occasions, il en aurait profiter pour la peloter, mais ce jour-là, il n'avait pas le coeur à cela.

Ils restèrent au chevet du fils de Gokû une demi-heure. Ils se demandaient comme ils allaient lui annoncer qu'il était orphelin, qu'il n'avait plus de famille. Lorsque soudainement, ils entendirent une énorme explosion et sentirent un terrible tremblement de terre.

« Ils... Ils sont déjà là ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait !

- Bulma, prend Gohan avec toi et emmène-le loin d'ici !

- Mais où ? Il n'est pas encore en état !

- Peu importe ! Il faut l'emmener le plus loin possible !

- Je sais ! Allons à Capsule Corp. !

- Hein ? Mais c'est pas assez loin !

- Non, je veux dire, nous avons un sous-sol qui pourrait nous protéger de leurs attaques et bien que mon père et moi ne sommes pas spécialisés en médecine, Gohan a reçu les soins principaux et je pense que l'on pourra se débrouiller avec le matériel que l'on a pour le soigner. Je sais que c'est risqué, les cyborgs pourraient détruire le continent, mais de toute façon, nous ne pourrons par quitter Nishi no Miyako assez vi... Aaaaaaah ! »

Une autre explosion avait eu lieu.

« Vite, va-t-en !

- Hein ? Mais... Et toi... ?

- Je vais me battre... Ils sont tout près d'ici. Je vais essayer d'attirer leur attention pour qu'ils ne tirent pas de kikoha de ton côté.

- Quoi ? Mais tu es fou ! Tu n'as aucune chance contre eux ! Même Vegeta et...

- J'étais l'homme le plus fort du monde, tu sais... Je sais que je suis dépassé depuis longtemps... Je n'ai rien pu faire contre Piccolo père et fils. Rien pu faire contre les Saiyans. Je vous ai laissé partir sur Namekk affronter les pires dangers... Aujourd'hui, je fais pâle figure comparé aux combattants que nous venons de perdre et à cet enfant. J'ai perdu tous mes disciples. Les quatre derniers sont morts aujourd'hui. Tous nos amis sont morts... Même si je sais que je n'ai aucune chance, je veux moi aussi tenter de protéger ce que je peux. Je veux combattre pour mes disciples.

- Mais... tenta de bredouiller Bulma une dernière fois.

- Prends soin de Gohan. Il est notre dernier espoir. »

En d'autres occasions, la femme lui aurait hurlé dessus pour sa témérité, mais devant l'urgence de la situation et la détermination de son ami, elle ne put qu'obtempérer. Elle prit le fils de Gokû dans ses bras après lui avoir ôté toutes ses intraveineuses, lança une capsule hoipoi par une fenêtre opposée aux explosions, déposa délicatement Gohan dans le sky-car qui était apparu et jeta un dernier regard à son ami. Il lui adresse un sourire, en guise d'adieu. Elle y répondit par son propre sourire triste, les larmes aux yeux. Puis, elle se détourna, monta à son tour dans le véhicule et partit.

Resté seul, Kame Sennin s'arracha sa chemise et ôta ses lunettes noires.

« Ce sera mon dernier combat. »

Il sauta par une fenêtre de l'hôpital. Il repéra les cyborgs dans le ciel. Ils se trouvaient à cinq-cent mètres plus loin. Il courut jusqu'à eux. Une fois arrivé en-dessous d'eux, il réfléchit à la meilleure stratégie pour les empêcher d'aller du côté de Capsule Corp. Il vit une bouche d'égout. Il en fit sauter la plaque. Il se concentra un moment, joignant ses deux mains sur lesquelles apparurent des éclairs. Il visa les deux assaillants et cria :

« Bankoku Bikkurishô ! »

N°17 et N°18 reçurent tous deux la décharge électrique. Muten Rôshi espérait les retenir prisonniers de cette attaque au moins quelques instants, mais il constata avec dépit qu'ils ne ressentaient même pas les effets de ce qui était l'une de ses meilleures techniques. Ils se retournèrent simplement dans sa direction et sourirent narquoisement au maître des tortues. Celui-ci stoppa l'offensive et sauta dans le conduit. La terrible femme tendit la main, mais son frère lui passa devant et pénétra dans le cloaque.

« Peuh ! Gamin ! »

En prononçant ces paroles, amusée, la jeune femme baissa la main et suivit son compère. Ils atterrirent dans l'égout.

« C'est dégoûtant et il fait sombre. Faisons exploser cet endroit et partons !

- La dernière fois que tu as fais exploser quelque chose, un continent a disparu.

- Peuh ! T'aurais préféré continuer à perdre ton temps dans cet espèce de labyrinthe ?

- Attends. Le vieillard s'est donné la peine d'attirer notre attention, autant lui faire l'honneur de le trouver avant de le tuer.

- C'est pour ça que tu l'as suivi ? Tu n'es qu'un enfant. Mais à ton avis, pourquoi veut-il attirer notre attention ?

- Quelle importance ? »

Ils sentirent une vibration de l'air et entendirent un bruit d'éclaboussement d'eau. Ils se retournèrent et virent Kame Sennin qui avait ses mains dans la position du Kamehameha.

« Inutile. »

Au moment où N°18 prononça ces mots, le gigantesque Kamehameha s'abattit sur eux, faisant exploser l'égout dans un grand fracas. Mais lorsque les débris retombèrent, le maître des tortues constata sans grand étonnement que ses adversaires n'avaient rien. Il réfléchit :

« Bulma doit être suffisamment loin et elle devrait avoir le temps de s'abriter dans les sous-sols avec Gohan. Mais je vais encore essayer de gagner du temps. »

Soudainement, il se multiplia. Une multitude de Kame Sennin tournait autour des deux cyborgs. Il s'agissait de la technique du Zanzôken qui laissait à l'adversaire une image rétinienne, lui donnant l'illusion que son opposant se trouvait à un lieu où il ne se trouvait déjà plus.

« C'est tout ?

- C'est puéril. »

À l'instant où ces mots sortirent de la bouche de N°18, elle disparut et au moment où elle réapparut elle sembla frapper dans le vide avec son bras droit. Mais lorsqu'elle fit cela, toutes les illusions disparurent. À la place, se trouvait à côté d'elle un maître des tortues tranché en deux au niveau de la taille.

Bulma arriva bientôt devant son immense demeure blanche en forme de dôme et entourée d'une vaste pelouse, quelques petits bâtiments ronds et des arbres éparpillés sur ce gazon. Elle atterrit dans le jardin. Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et, sans même prendre la peine de rentrer le véhicule dans sa capsule, elle se précipita chez elle. Lorsque le docteur et madame Brief virent leur fille arriver avec un Gohan enrubanné de bandages ensanglantés dans une robe d'hôpital, ils pâlirent. Le vieux scientifique aux cheveux et à la moustache couleur neige portait ses éternelles lunettes et sa blouse blanche. Avec sa robe à bretelles bordeaux, son épouse affichait une mine étonnée sous sa coiffure frisée et blonde, malgré son regard éternellement jovial. Son petit-fils, dont le chapeau bleu marine avec des oreilles de chat laissait apparaître sa seul mèche de cheveux mauves, pleurait dans ses bras. Une couche ciel recouvrait la partie inférieure de son marcel écru, tandis qu'une bavette de la même couleur était nouée à son cou.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé... ? Qu'est-il arrivé au petit ? Je croyais que tu l'avais emmené à l'hôpital. C'est en rapport avec les attaques dont on a parlé à la télévision ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, papa ! Prépare le matériel pour le soigner !

- Le... Le soigner ? Ici ? Mais... Nous ne sommes pas médecins, il faut plutôt le ramener à l'hôpital...

- C'est impossible !

- Mais... Pourquoi ? »

Soudainement, des bruits d'explosions se firent entendre et la terre trembla.

« Merde ! Ils se rapprochent !

- Bu... Bulma... Ces... Ces créatures sont arrivées ici ?

- Oui ! Va chercher ce que je t'ai demandé et emmène le tout au sous-sol, nous devons aller nous y réfugier ! Maman, installe Trunks au sous-sol aussi ! »

Le vieux scientifique donna alors des ordres aux nombreux robots domestiques présents dans la maison, tandis que son épouse emmenait le bébé à l'abri. Très rapidement, tout fut installé dans le sous-sol de l'immeuble. Le nourrisson pleurait dans un berceau au coin de la pièce, Gohan était allongé sur un lit relié à différents appareils pour le soigner. C'était une installation improvisée, mais elle et son père pourraient maintenir l'enfant en vie. La pièce était grande, blanche, haute et plutôt propre, le sol carrelé et le plafond bien éclairé. Toute une ribambelle de matériel scientifique était déposée dans l'endroit, y compris le fameux détecteur de dragonballs, et d'innombrables fils et câbles parcouraient la pièce jusqu'au plafond. De la nourriture était aussi déposée dans un coin, au cas où. Enfoui profondément sous terre, il n'y avait pas de fenêtres. Les tremblements et les explosions se rapprochaient. Soudainement, le père de Bulma se souvint de quelque chose.

« Ah ! Les animaux ! Il faut aussi les mettre à l'abri !

- Je t'accompagne, mon chéri !

- Quoi ? Non, mais vous êtes fous ! Les cyborgs seront bientôt là !

- Reste avec ton fils et Gohan, nous revenons tout de suite, lui répliqua son père, sans l'écouter. »

La scientifique pesta. Ses parents étaient attachés à l'espèce de zoo qu'ils avaient constitué chez eux. Elle patienta un moment. Elle s'approcha de son enfant et le prit dans ses bras, pour la première fois depuis une journée. Bien qu'il pleurait, cela l'apaisa un peu. Elle n'avait pas tout perdu. Une grande explosion eut lieu, cette fois, très proche. La terre trembla très fortement et de nombreux objets se renversèrent. La plafond s'effrita. Elle bascula, contrôlant sa chute de façon à protéger son fils, mais se blessant ainsi l'épaule. Elle se releva, déposa le bébé de six mois dans le berceau et se précipita vers l'extérieur pour obliger ses parents à se mettre à l'abri. Elle grimpa les longs escaliers et parvint à l'étage de chez elle. Ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place. Une grande partie de sa maison s'était effondrée et elle voyait au travers la ville en feu et d'innombrables bâtiments éventrés ou écroulés. Elle vit enfin les animaux de ses parents s'égayer de partout. Le couple Brief courait dans sa direction. Une autre explosion eut lieu qui la propulsa à l'intérieur. Elle chuta dans les escaliers. Elle se frotta la tête et vit soudain que le plafond s'effondrait sur elle. Elle se releva, évita les débris et dévala le reste des marches. Le pan supérieur était à présent condamné. Arrivée en bas, elle trébucha. Tombée à terre, elle lâcha toutes les larmes de son corps en tremblant comme une feuille, entendant les nombreuses explosions et sentant des terribles tremblements de terre. Trunks pleurait dans son berceau.

Différents bruits parvenaient aux oreilles de l'enfant. Des sortes de grésillements, ainsi qu'une voix qu'il ne distinguait pas bien et dont il ne comprenait pas les mots. Il entendait aussi un son continu assez désagréable, comme un hurlement. Les grésillements devinrent peu à peu des bips. La voix devint plus nette. C'était la voix de Bulma qui l'appelait par son prénom. Quant au hurlement, Gohan y reconnut les pleurs d'un nourrisson. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, difficilement, les fermant et les rouvrant à plusieurs reprises. De floue, sa vision devint plus claire. Il vit le visage de son amie penché sur lui. Elle souriait faiblement.

« Ouf ! Tu es enfin réveillé, » souffla la femme.

Le garçonnet tenta de se mouvoir, mais il sentit une vive douleur lui parcourir le corps.

« Ne bouge pas trop, tu as été gravement blessé. Cela fait trois jours que tu es inconscient. Je suis soulagée. Je ne suis pas médecin et j'avais peur de ne pas avoir les compétences pour te maintenir en vie. Mais j'ai plutôt fait un bon boulot. »

La savante avait pris un air légèrement fier en prononçant ces mots. Le fils de Chichi se souvint et voulut se lever brusquement. Il fut arrêté par la douleur.

« Les... Les cyborgs...

- Calme-toi, Gohan. Les cyborgs attendront. Tu ne peux rien faire dans ton état. »

Il observa la pièce. C'était un sous-sol, de nombreuses machines y étaient disposées dans un certain désordre. Trunks pleurait dans un berceau dans un coin de la pièce. Sa mère se dirigea vers lui pour le calmer. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi seuls Bulma et Trunks se trouvaient avec lui ? Une angoisse l'envahit. Il se concentra. Il ne sentit aucune aura familière, hormis celle des deux personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il sentait quelques humains dispersés dans les kilomètres alentours. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils soient si isolés ?

« Où sont les autres... ? Nous nous battions contre les cyborgs... »

Son amie resta silencieuse. Il l'observa. Ses traits semblaient creusés. Elle avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis longtemps. À son air fatigué et abattu, venait s'ajouter une certaine négligence dans sa tenue. Ce qui ne ressemblait pas à la scientifique qui faisait toujours attention à son apparence. Il remarqua qu'un bandage serrait son épaule gauche. L'angoisse monta encore plus.

« Bulma... ? »

Elle hésita encore un instant. Elle réfléchissait aux mots qu'elle pourrait utiliser. Le tact n'avait jamais été sa spécialité. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas de bons mots pour le dire. Trunks pleurait encore. Il pleurait même plus qu'un instant plus tôt. Il devait sentir la tension. Elle le posa malgré tout, pour se concentrer sur Gohan. Ce qu'elle allait lui dire ne serait pas facile. Mais elle le devait. Le mieux était d'être directe.

« Nous sommes les seuls survivants. »

C'était dit. L'enfant la regarda bouche bée.

« Qu... Quoi... ?

- Je... ... ... T... Tous nos amis sont... Tous nos amis sont morts... »

Étrangement, ce fut la deuxième fois, la plus difficile à dire. Les larmes lui revinrent aux yeux, elle posa sa main sur sa bouche, comme pour retenir un cri.

« Ma... Maman...? »

Elle secoua la tête, puis se reprit.

« Même la Tour Karin et le palais de Dieu sont détruits. Les cyborgs ont tout dévasté sur leur passage. Le continent Kâfri a disparu... C'est là qu'Uranai Baba vivait. Elle pouvait ramener quelqu'un du monde des morts pour une journée. Elle aurait pu ramener ton père pour qu'il affronte les cyborgs... ... Mes parents aussi sont morts... »

Le semi-Saiyan se sentait perdu. Il digérait l'horrible vérité. La colère montait en lui. Il avait déjà perdu son père, trois ans auparavant. Et maintenant, ces maudits cyborgs lui prenaient tout. Il avait perdu sa mère. Il était orphelin. Son grand-père Gyûmaô avait aussi disparu. Piccolo, son mentor, était mort. Tous ses amis, Kulilin et les autres avaient été massacrés. Il n'en put plus. Il se leva, ne sentant plus la douleur, hurlant de rage et de désespoir au milieu de ses larmes.

« Go... Gohan !

- Ils vont me le payer ! Je vais les tuer !

- Non ! Gohan ! Calme-toi ! Tu ne peux rien faire ! Calme-toi ! »

Mais elle ne parvint pas à le ramener à la raison. Voyant qu'il allait partir, elle s'interposa. Mais la colère de l'enfant l'aveuglait complètement et il la propulsa au sol. Devant les gémissements de son amie, il reprit un peu de raison.

« Bu... Bulma... »

Elle se releva difficilement et fit face à Gohan qui n'était pas encore calmé. Elle lui donna une gifle qui fit plus de mal à elle qu'au demi-Saiyan.

« Im... Imbécile ! Qu'est-ce tu comptes faire ? Tu veux aller te faire tuer ? Yamcha et le vieux pervers m'ont demandé de te sauver ! Ce n'est pas pour que tu meurs juste après ! »

Elle avait recommencé à pleurer.

« Pense à nos amis ! Tu dois les venger ! Pas mourir bêtement ! Tu es le dernier protecteur de la Terre ! Tu dois t'entraîner pour devenir plus fort et tuer ces monstres... »

Peu à peu, Gohan reprit son calme. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Bulma aussi bouleversée et lui parler aussi sérieusement. Il tomba à genoux. La femme se mit à sa hauteur et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je deviendrai plus fort ! Je deviendrai plus fort ! »

Les larmes de douleur coulaient sur les joues des deux amis, qui n'avaient plus que l'un et l'autre... et Trunks.

Plus au nord, à Kita no Miyako, un jeune garçon regardait de ses yeux émeraudes ceux qu'il avait admirés durant une courte période de son enfance, tout détruire sur leur passage. Ils avaient disparu le même jour fatal qui l'avait condamné à se déplacer à vie avec une canne. Il fixait dans les cieux ses héros devenus soudainement des monstres. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le kikoha qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Plus haut dans le ciel, le bombardement cessa un court instant. Les deux cyborgs avaient ressenti une sorte de gène. Une gène qu'ils interprétèrent comme de l'ennui.

« Allons ailleurs, N°17. »

Son compère la suivit.

Des débris et un nuage de poussière montaient haut dans le ciel au gré des explosions. N°17 observait sa comparse bombarder la ville. Elle avait perdu à un jeu vidéo. Depuis quand ? Depuis quand sa soeur était-elle devenue mauvaise perdante aux jeux vidéos ? L'époque où elle se fichait de ce genre de jeux ne lui semblait plus réel. Ils n'étaient que des machines. Des machines de destruction. Depuis dix-sept ans, ils n'étaient que ça, mais cela aurait pu être depuis une éternité. En attendant, elle faisait beaucoup de bruit.

« Tu passes tes nerfs sur n'importe quoi juste parce que tu as perdu à un jeu vidéo... ? Une vraie gamine !

- La ferme ! »

Au moment où elle lui criait dessus, il sentit un léger picotement sur la joue gauche. Il se retourna. Un vieillard blessé et tremblant, prisonnier de sa voiture renversée, venait de lui tirer dessus. Le cyborg avança vers lui, sortant son propre revolver.

« Tu ne tires pas mal, papy ! »

Il se pencha sur lui, posa sa main sur son crâne chauve et pointa son arme sous son menton.

« Tu as gagné le gros lot ! Tu le veux tout de suite ? »

Il pressa la détente.

« Tiens ! Le voilà ! »

Il sourit. Il fallait varier les méthodes. Un bruit de pas attira son attention. Lui et N°18 se retournèrent et virent un homme qui venait d'atterrir. Vêtu d'un t-shirt sans manches et d'un pantalon noir-gris, une ceinture jaune lui entourait la taille et des bottes de la même couleur lui couvraient le bas du pantalon. Il avait des cheveux dressés et une aura dorés. Ses yeux perçants brillaient d'une couleur émeraude. Les caractéristiques d'un Super Saiyan, qui n'était pas si unique que cela, comme se l'étaient laissés dire les cyborgs. C'était le troisième Super Saiyan qu'ils connaissaient.

« La fête est finie ! Vous allez disparaître ! » Déclara le jeune homme.

Ils sourirent à ces propos. C'était le dernier guerrier qui restait sur Terre, après qu'ils aient éliminé Gohan, trois ans plus tôt.

« Tiens, Trunks... Tu es toujours vivant ? Il n'y a que toi pour se lancer dans les causes perdues d'avance ! Ironisa N°17.

- Il me dérange ! Tu me le laisses ?

- Fais comme tu veux. Ça ne fera qu'un jouet de moins.

- Niih ! »

Ce ricanement et un sourire carnassier fut la réponse de N°18, tandis qu'elle tendait la main pour lancer un kikoha. Ni elle, ni son frère ne se doutaient qu'ils vivaient leur dernier jour de "machines de destruction".

FIN

1Le dictionnaire indique réellement cette coïncidence des dates! Je me demande si Toriyama l'a fait à dessein.

2Malgré les apparences, ce n'est pas si arbitraire que ça de décider de la rareté de ces graines. Quand on voit qu'au début Karin avait plusieurs vases de senzu et que par la suite, il n'en donne à chaque fois que deux ou trois (un peu plus à l'époque du Cell Game) en disant que ce sont les derniers, on peut comprendre l'hésitation de Bulma et Pu-Ehr.


End file.
